Gargoyle X Vampire
by KaijuPaladin
Summary: When the Half Gargoyle Samson son of Goliath and Elisa Masa, receives an acceptance letter from Yokai academy in japan, He had no Idea how the monster community would react to Gargoyles and what adventures he will embark and what dangers he will face. Samson will face old and new enemies at school, what will kill him first, the girls or his enemies? read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Gargoyle + Vampire 

**Alright! This will officially be the second story I work on. So I noticed as I was looking at Gargoyles crossovers, I didn't see any Rosario Vampire crossovers so I took it up to myself to make a story and start one. The original characters Samson and Bronx Jr are my own creations, but I may make more down the line later. Unlike the show, the story will take place in modern day. But enough with the chatter on with the story!**

Text-Story

 **Monster/Gargoyle speech**

 _Thoughts_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Samson, Goliath, and a Letter?**

" **One thousand years ago, superstition and the sword ruled. It was an age of darkness. It was a world of fear. It was the age of Gargoyles. Stone by day, warriors by night. We were betrayed by the humans we have sworn to protect, frozen in stone by a magic spell for a thousand years. Now here in Manhattan, the spell is broken AND WE LIVE AGAIN! We are defenders of the night we are GARGOYLES!"** –Goliath.

Standing on the balcony of the clock tower of the New York police headquarters, Police detective Elisa Maza scanned the artificially lit skies of New York. Elisa is a woman of Latin descent with tan skin and blue/black hair, she wore her lucky red jacket (Kangaroo Jack Reference ha ha) along with her usual black shirt and blue jeans. Elisa sighed in frustration as her search was fruitless. " _They should have been here by now."_ Elisa thought.

" **What is wrong Elisa?"** said a voice from behind.

A large figure walked towards the woman stepping out from the shadows. The figure was Goliath, the leader of the Manhattan clan. A Gargoyle in his prime, Goliath is a tall and powerfully built Gargoyle, wearing a loincloth held up by a belt, lavender skin, black hair, and sharp talons. Like all gargoyles, Goliath has prehensile tail and no hair on his eyebrows, instead he has two small horn like protrusions on each brow. Goliath has massive black and purple bat like wings with claws at the tips, which can fold around his body like a cloak. Goliath walked towards the his Human wife and wrapped a wing around her shoulder to shelter her from the cold night air.

* * *

Goliath and Elisa married sixteen years ago, Arthur Pendragon the former king of England married the two since they couldn't find anyone more qualified for the job. The wedding was attended by Gargoyles, Gods, and mortals alike. David Xanatos and his wife Fox, planned the wedding and even paid for it. Despite their problems in the past, Xanatos and the Manhattan clan came to an understanding and made peace. Broadway and his girlfriend Angela (Goliath's daughter) sat up front with Lexington, Bronx, Brooklyn, and the Xanatos family. Goliath chose his old mentor Hudson as the best man. After the vows, Odin gave the couple a gift, he used his magic to temporarily turn Elisa into a Gargoyle for the honeymoon. Xanatos gave Goliath a book on how to raise a child for dummies as a joke, it was only a few weeks later that they realized that they would really need it.

Elisa turned back to normal after a few days, but she found out that she was pregnant a few hours later. Nine months later, Elisa gave birth to a healthy baby boy. Goliath wanted to give the boy a strong name, to which David jokingly suggested Samson after the biblical hero, Elisa and Goliath accepted the name and called the child Samson.

A few years later, it was revealed that little Samson has the ability to change back and forth between a Gargoyle and a human. Puck taught the child how to control this ability, it was then revealed that despite turning into a Gargoyle he doesn't turn to stone at day, however he needs to enter stone sleep twice a month at sunset to avoid being drained and sluggish and turning to stone, sleeping for three days. Goliath and Hudson taught Samson what it means to be a Gargoyle, how to be the next clan leader, their culture and history every night. While Elisa enrolled her son to a human school to learn about humanity and history.

Now sixteen years old, Samson graduated from middle school a few months ago and it's the last weekend of summer, right now he is with his 'rookery siblings' to enjoy his last few nights of freedom.

* * *

Elisa smiled at her husband's presence and replied, "Goliath, You know better than I why I am worried. Samson should have been here by now…."

" **Be at peace my beautiful angel. He is young, but he is smart like his mother, and Wise and strong like his father. He will be alright my love, Brooklyn and the others are with him."**

Elisa raised an eyebrow, "Goliath, it's not what Samson will do that worries me….."

Goliath placed a talon against his chin in thought, " **Perhaps your right…..But I am sure he will stop any nonsense that the others start…Perhaps I should have gone."**

Elisa placed a gentle hand against tough purple skinned cheek, "No Goliath, maybe I am just being paranoid and overprotective…."

A scream and gunshot pierced the night, followed by a familiar Roar.

"…Or not.."

Five dark flying figures flew over the couple and landed nearby.

Lexington the smallest Gargoyle, is thin with big eyes that hint at his intelligence. He has no horns but instead has two big ears. What is special about Lex is that he has wings similar to a flying squirrel, which are pierced to allow him to wear his loincloth.

Brooklyn has a much slimmer physique than his rookery brothers, Lexington and Broadway. He has red skin (Not as rich and dark as Samson's), black eyes, a long beak like mouth and jaw, and a wild mane of snow white hair. He also has two horns sticking out of his forehead. He usually appears to be kneeling or slouching, probably because of his small talons. He also wears a dark blue tunic like wrap around his lower half.

Broadway is the largest of the group. Broadway is big and somewhat overweight, with aquamarine skin, a bald head, and fin like ears. Broadway has the widest wingspan amongst the group followed by Samson and Angela. He also has an underbite.

Holding Broadway's hand is Angela his mate. The female gargoyle is very attractive, tall and slender with long hair worn like a ponytail; she inherited Goliath's lavender complexion, Although she resembles her biological mother Demona more. She wears a two piece outfit which resembles Demona's.

And last but not least is Samson. Samson is like his father, being powerfully built and tall in stature a half inch shorter than Goliath but taller than his sister and mother. Samson wears a pair of black shorts that resemble a loincloth and held up by a purple belt, he also wears two sleeve like cuffs that cover most of his lower arms . Samson's wings are black with a tinge of blue when light hits them. Like Goliath he has protrusions on each brow but the pair closer two his ears are longer and thicker resembling horns he also has protrusions near his elbows. He has three protrusions on his chin resembling a goatee or soul patch, dark brown eyes, and black hair with streaks of red that also are on the tips of his hair giving him a savage beast like look. Samson is also physically stronger than Broadway and even Goliath, a gift that proved useful multiple times. Goliath compared Samson to his biblical namesake stating how strong he is.

Lexington was laughing as the group walked to the door, " **The look on that crooks face was priceless Samson!"**

" **Yeah especially when you swooped in and broke his gun roaring. Even I couldn't have pulled it off."** Boasted Brooklyn.

" **Oh really? I was under the impression that you are the baddest and most clever gargoyle that ever existed Brooklyn."** Samson joked.

"Samson, Where have you been?" Elisa demanded.

" **Out on Patrol. Why did I do something wrong?"** Samson asked.

Elisa shook her head and walked to her son and said, "You were a few minutes late and I was worried. I heard the gunshot and thought that…."

Samson grabbed his mother's hand and smiled, **"Sorry mom.."**

Goliath walked to the group and said, **"My son, You mean the world to us, please notify me when you intend to make an extended patrol."**

Samson nodded. Hudson walked over to his surrogate Grandson and placed a hand on his shoulder. **"Relax lad, your parents are only worried about ye. Tis only natural for a gargoyle to be protective of their hatchling."**

" **Gramps, with all due respect. I am not a hatchling, I am sixteen…..biologically I am nearly the same age as Lexington….."** Samson turned around to get a better look at Hudson.

Hudson is a portly old gargoyle, with tan colored skin, ruddy orange wings, and white hair and beard. His most distinguishing feature beyond these, is his left blind eye. He has three small horns on each side of his forehead. He wears a tough leather jerkin and trousers in addition to the loincloth more typical of his clan, he also carries a short sword. He uses the sword because he feels that, with his strength failing as he ages, he needs some sort of weapon to help even things out. Out of the Manhattan clan, he speaks in a Scottish accent.

Hudson nodded in agreement and said, **"Aye Lad, you are not. You are young and wise beyond your years but that doesn't make anyone less protective. However I didn't come out here to lecture ye, I came to tell you all that we have a guest. He claims to have met ye, Goliath old friend."**

Goliath raised an eyebrow at this, **"Friend or foe?"**

" **He has yet to prove that he has evil intentions, but he is a strange one. He is a gargoyle that claims that he comes from a land far away, he flew for weeks to see ye"** the old Gargoyle responded.

Goliath nodded and placed a hand on Samson's shoulder, **"Come, let us not keep our guest waiting. I think that this visit has something to do with you Samson."**

(At this point any character that is introduced you will have to look up. Sorry I am Lazy that way. Bronx Jr is a smaller version of bronx just so you know.)

The Manhattan clan entered the clock tower and were greeted by an interesting sight. Bronx was currently being petted by a green gargoyle, The ishimura clans leader Kai.

Goliath leapt down to greet his friend, **"Kai, it is an honor to be visited by you."** Goliath bowed in greeting, one which Kai returned.

" **It is good to see you my friend, on my travels here I have seen many great and wonderful things. Your city is one of them."** Said Kai.

Samson then said, **"We don't just defend it…"** Samson leapt down as well and landed next to his father, **"..It is our home."**

Kai smiled and bowed to Samson and extended a hand in greeting, **"You must be Samson, I have heard rumors about you from across the sea. Your father is a hero back home in Ishimura."**

Samson took the hand in greeting, **"You the clan leader of the Japanese gargoyle clan, my parents told me about you in their stories."**

Kai smiled and nodded before turning to Elisa and Goliath, **"I have something to tell you. I was recently approached by a man named Shinigami, he is the headmaster of a school in japan called Yokai Academy. He asked me to find you and to give your son this…"** Kai pulled out a letter from the folds of his Kimono and gave it to Samson who opened it and read it for a few minutes before saying, **"It's an acceptance letter….from the school."**

Elisa raised an eyebrow, "Why Samson? Why not someone else?"

" **Shinigami said that your son was picked for a reason, he is the only Gargoyle eligible for the school, This academy is a school for monsters to teach human and monster coexistence. Samson will fit in there."**

Goliath's eyes glowed white and he roared, **"No! I will not allow my son to go to some far off land, we're we cannot protect him should he be in danger!"**

"Goliath, please. This is a good opportunity for him to grow and learn." Said Elisa.

Hudson then cut in, **"She is right Lad. The boy is getting older, and it was only a matter of time before he would go out and see the world."**

" **You have my word Goliath, that he will not be alone. I will take him to Ishimura for a few days with my clan, and he will be picked up by the bus before sunrise."** Kai said reassuringly.

Goliath visibly calmed down but he still was reluctant, Goliath crossed his arms, **" I don't know…." "Father…I will go."**

Goliath turned to look at his son, Samson then said, **"All my life I have heard stories and tales about your adventures and the people you met…..I want to go to make my own story, get in danger, maybe meet some new friends and hopefully find love. I cannot stay here in the clock tower forever, when will you trust me?"**

Goliath's expression saddened before changing to prideful, he was proud of his son, **"Ever since you were little I have watched out for you, and I will always have some part of me that wishes that you could stay here….But know that I am proud of you for sticking up for yourself, and I have always trusted you. If your heart is telling you that you should go, then who am I to deny you that?"**

Samson smiled with tears in his eyes. Goliath embraced his son and Elisa watched covering her mouth as she too was crying. When the two parted, Samson hugged his mom before Angela gave him a Gargoyle hug.

Angela then said, **"Sammy, your all grown up. I wish I could come with you….."**

 **Woof woof!**

Bronx Jr tackled Samson and started licking his face.

"… **.and I'm sure Bronx wants to go as well….be safe and write us letters or call us."**

" **I will sis, I promise."** Samson responded.

Puck the son of Oberon appeared, "No. No. This wouldn't do! My friend and student leaving me and poor Alexander alone?!"

Puck smiled before saying, "I will miss you as well, we immortals don't have a lot of friends especially ones we have known since their birth. Don't die earlier than you should. Now as a parting gift, I give you the cross of Arthur Pendragon. My blessing, and lastly this….!"

A swirling green portal appeared in the place of the normal to the clock tower. Samson's belongings and school supplies appeared next to it. A silver necklace appeared around Samson's neck with a small cross (similar to Grays from fairy tail) and a red gem in the middle. Samson smiled and shook hands with his former mentor. **"Thank you Puck….This portal will take us there?"** "Yes, to Ishimura. I only wish I could do more for you…." **" Only keep an eye on my family and tell Alex I said bye…..oh and can you watch Bronx Jr for me?"**

Puck nodded still smiling.

Samson then shouted, " **GROUP HUG!"**

All of the Manhattan clan minus Puck group hugged Samson before letting him walk to Kai and grabbing his things.

" **Let us go, son of Goliath."** Kai said.

Samson nodded. Kai walked through the portal first, Samson stopped in front of it before turning around and waving goodbye and said, **"A gargoyle can no longer defend his castle any less than he should breathe the air."**

Samson stepped through and the portal closed instantly.

Puck then said, " I miss him already….."

* * *

 **So how did I do? Did I write this story well so far? Please review and tell me how I did so I can either better improve myself and continue. [Sun starts to rise and I start turning into stone]**

 **Up next: Chapter two- Gargoyle meets Vampire.**

 **Samson arrives to the academy and meets an unlikely friend and an anemic pink Haired Vampire. How will this turn out? Find out in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Rosario X Vampire**_

Here is the second chapter, this is when things really start to pick up. Enjoy! I do not own any Gargoyles and Rosario vampire characters except for Samson and Bronx Jr.

Chapter 2: Gargoyle meets Vampire

* * *

After stepping through the portal, Kai and Samson were taken to Ishismura the home of the last Japanese Gargoyle clan. Samson stayed in the guest house for a day and bought his school uniform, albeit with some adjustments and placed it in his closet. The next afternoon Samson turned into his gargoyle form and sat on the roof with the others to 'sleep'. When the sun rose, Samson crouched and roared towards the inside of the castle (Kai said that unlike the Manhattan clan and others like it who face outwards facing danger, his clan face inwards as a sign of trust to their human protectors.) and he turned to stone to rest.

At sunset, Samson's stone form cracked and fell apart and he roared and yawned as he woke up. Samson watched as the others broke free from their stone skins and roared as well. Kai and some of the older Gargoyles, at Samson's request, started teaching the young Gargoyle the ways of Bushido, their code of honor. Two hours before the sun rose, Samson turned into human form and put on his uniform and grabbed his bags. In human form, Samson was five foot nine, naturally tanned skin, and his hair is shortened but still has the red streaks in it. Whenever he talks or smiles his sharp canines come into view, the only tip off that he isn't normal. Underneath his uniform he was fit, not like a body builder but muscled and fit enough to appear attractive to the opposite sex, (not that he knows nor does he care about his appearance. Training, fighting, and exercise are needed for a Gargoyles life, even half breeds) his uniform was tailored with ripped sleeves exposing his arms, the color was changed to green and red, and a Flying Gargoyle insignia was on the back of the shirt. His pants were the same. He still wears the cuffs that he usually wears, Puck's necklace, and a Griffin ring (a gift from the English Gargoyle Griff on his birthday).

* * *

 **A Little While Later**

Samson was at the entrance of the castle with Kai and a few other Gargoyles to see him off. The bus came and Samson stepped inside and sat down waving goodbye to the clan, before the bus drove away. Samson was listening to music with his phone Xanatos gave him when he pulled out the picture of himself the Manhattan clan and the Xanatos family.

"Hey kid."

Samson looked up and saw the bus driver looking at him with spooky glowing eyes and creepy smile. The bus driver then said, "..a word of advice, Keep your origins and your identity to yourself." " Why would I?"

The bus driver then responded saying, "You will find out soon enough at the school."

The bus driver said nothing after that and watched the road. Samson sighed and stared out the window, while enjoying his music. _'I wonder how the others are doing…. Bronx is probably moping around. The others must be worried…..'_

Before long, Samson closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

 **An Hour later**

Samson woke up and opened his eyes to see the bus entering a tunnel. Samson looked around and saw another passenger next to him. A Japanese boy around his age, was deep in thought was staring out the window. Samson, a Gargoyle of curiosity and playfulness, pulled out a bag of Skittles and threw one at his fellow passenger. The brightly colored candy hit true and hit the boy on the head, snapping him out of his thoughts and caused him to look at Samson.

Samson waved and smiled, "Can I sit next to you?"

The boy returned the smile and replied, "Sure, better to have someone to talk to instead of thinking around in circles. My name is Tskune Aono."

Samson grabbed his stuff and sat next to Tskune and held out his hand, "Samson Nightstone…. Nice to meet you Tskune"

Tskune shook the larger boy's hand, "You're an American? You speak Japanese so fluently and so well." "Thanks. My uncle taught me when I was little. And yes to that first question." Samson replied while thinking 'Puck taught me with magic, but he doesn't need to know that…'

"Your not nervous meeting a stranger dressed like me?" asked Samson.

"I was at first, but right away I could tell that you are a good person judging by how you were holding that picture." The other boy replied.

 _'Did he see?! SHIT!'_ Samson thought.

"You must miss your family….I didn't get a good look at the picture, but I can tell." Tskune continued.

Samson mentally sighed, 'Thank god he didn't see….huh…he smells like a normal human being…Hold on let me check…(sniff)..Yep. definitely Human.'

Samson felt bad for the boy, he is in for such a shock once school starts. " Soo…What is a normal guy like you doing here on a school bus headed to an Academy for mon-mostly gifted students?" 'I almost said Monsters, me and my big mouth!'

Tskune shifted a little embarrassed and said, "To tell you the truth…I flunked my entrance exams, my dad was given the entrance papers to this school from some man he met…"

Samson was quiet for a second before bursting out loud laughing. "HA HA HA HA! YOU GOT INTO THIS SCHOOL OUT OF SHEER LUCK! HAHAHA!"

Tskune was stunned for a second before laughing too, " He he yeah…I guess it is funny." Eventually both boys calmed down before talking about one another's families (In Samson's case, he had to lie a little.) The bus soon stopped at the exit of the tunnel.

The two boys grabbed their bags and got off the bus to look around at their surroundings. The sky looked grim and a spooky forest to their left looked lifeless with the bones of snakes and other small animals on the ground. A scarecrow was in front of Samson with a sign that said ' Youkai Academy'. Behind said scarecrow the land dropped off into a steep cliff to the red ocean.

'Looks like something from the prince of egypt…' Samson mused. Tskune on the other hand was nervous, even more so when the bus driver said, "You two try not to die. He he he."

Samson put a reassuring hand on the Younger boys shoulder, " Don't listen to his nonsense. He is just trying to get in your head.". Tskune nodded and walked ahead with confidence, Samson looked back at the driver, " I will keep both eyes on him, and make sure nobody will lay a talon on him. Oh and another thing…", Samson's eyes started glowing pure white with no pupils (Like how Gargoyles eyes glow when mad or when waking up.) , "I can do that trick too."

The bus driver just smiled before closing the bus door and driving away. Samson's eyes turned back to normal before running to his new friend with a smile.

* * *

 **A Little While Later**

As the two teens walked through the creepy forest, Tskune was getting startled by any spooky sounds. Samson watched with slight amusement and pity. "H-hey Samson-san?" "Just Samson. I don't care for the honorific.. What's up?" Samson turned to his friend as they were walking.

"Do you know anything about this school? Like why there are so many tombstones?" asked the Japanese teen.

"Well…..I don't…." Samson started before a female voice cried out, "Look out!"

 **Wham!**

Samson was hit from behind by a bicycle, causing him to drop his bags and both he and the bicycles owner were sent flying and crashed. Samson opened his eyes and found himself against a tree, with a large cut on his left arm. Samson's right arm around the driver of the bike, he instinctively protected his accidental attacker before hitting the tree that he is now against. The driver is a fifteen year old Asian girl with flawless alabaster skin, waist length bubblegum pink hair, aquamarine eyes and a slender body figure. She is wearing the a uniform similar to his and Tskune's, except she has a skirt instead of pants. The most noticeable feature is that she has a leather choker around her neck that has a silver cross hanging from it and beads connecting the chain to the choker. Samson was stunned by the girls beauty for a second before snapping out of it. Tskune ran over to the two with their bags with concern on his face, "Is everyone okay?"

The girl opened her eyes and looked at Samson and asked in a soft voice, "Are you okay?"

Samson cracked his neck with slight pain, "Yeah…I'll live…I heal fast."

"I'm sorry! I'm a little anemic so I sometimes have fainting spells." The girl then saw the nasty cut on Samson's arm, "Oh no, you're bleeding." The girl pulled out a handkerchief and started to clean the blood off. Samson then said, " You don't have to do that….wait, what are you doing?" The girl suddenly stopped and her eyes glazed over like she was in a trance and looked into the injured boy's eyes.

She then said inching closer to the Gargoyle hybrid, "I'm sorry. It's just that you smell so nice…."

"Perdoname, Que? What?" asked Samson with confusion and embarrassment on his face.

"I'm sorry but…" Paused the girl before wrapping her arms around Samson's neck. 'Wow….she smells nice..' The girl then smiled revealing a pair of fangs, "I'm a vampire." The girl then sunk her fangs into Samson's exposed neck and started drinking some of his blood. Samson then thought to himself, 'Duh du duh, the first beautiful girl I meet just also happens to be a Vampire….God why do you torture me sometimes?'

The girl eventually pulled away blushing and embarrassed for what she just did, "I'm sorry! It's just that as soon as I smelled your blood my instincts took over!"

Tskune sweat dropped and said to himself, "Did she just kiss his neck or bite him?"

Samson rubbed his neck feeling a little sore, "It's okay. No harm done. Just a word of advice, ask next time miss…..?"

"My name is Moka Akashiya." Introduced the girl with a bow.

Samson smiled and said, "Like the coffee. My name is Samson Nightstone." "Oh! Like the strongest hero in the bible." Moka commented. Samson then gestured to Tskune, "And this is my friend, Tskune the deadbeat."

"Hey!",shouted the other boy. Samson then laughed, he then told the Vampire that he just 'flew' in from new York City in America. Samson then asked, "Are you really a vampire?" Tskune raised an eyebrow at Samson question as if he was strange.

The pink haired girl looked at Samson nervously and asked, "Do you hate Vampires?"

"Hmmm….No. I have no reason to. To tell you the truth, I have never met one." Samson replied then he mentally added, 'I have encountered a werewolf like creature before that wanted to tear me apart when I was eight.'

Tskune then said, "Same here. But you're the nicest Vampire ever so that makes a good first impression."

"Well we exist and don't go thinking that we are like the ones in the movies.",stated Moka.

Samson held up his hands in mock surrender and said, "Trust me, I know what you mean…."

Moka looked at Samson and Tskune with a hopeful expression and asked, "Will you be my friends? I don't know anybody here at this academy."

"Sure, I always wanted to meet a real life Vampire and to have one as a friend is even better. Plus I need friends, I don't know anyone in this country aside from my relatives…"

Tskune thought for a while before he said, "Oh what the hell, sure I will be your friend!"

Both boys were pulled into a hug by the pink haired beauty, causing both them to develop blushes, Tskune had blood coming from his nose as perverted thoughts ran wild in his head. Samson slapped his friend on the back of the head, Moka let the both of them go and bandaged Samson's arm. Tskune was daydreaming, hence the slap.

Samson grabbed his bags and said, "Let's go. We will be late if we stand here talking all day."

* * *

 **Youkai Academy**

It was only a little while later, but the trio reached the Academy. The school was just like any other high school or academy in the human world, a relic from the 1950s. For example it looked like a combination of castles (Castle Wyvern being one that comes to Samson mind) mashed together, and was as large as a few football fields. With a gigantic doorway and impressive six story height, it would have passed on as a college to anyone else. There was even a huge clock tower in place in the back, for all to see the time and heard the chime of the bell goes off as soon as the Class Bell would go off. Teenagers and some teachers, all Monsters in disguise, of many shapes and sizes were entering the school, just as the late bell rang. And Samson, Tskune, and Moka were three of the many that went in there. With Samson, he was the first and only Gargoyle hybrid to enter it. As for poor Tskune, he is the only human, unaware that he has protector who is a Guardian angel of the night.

* * *

 **Inside the Academy.**

It had taken him some time, but Samson managed to find their classroom. The boys got separated from Moka at the welcoming ceremony since she had to park her bike and they needed to get to homeroom fast. It was a challenge, but they made it in time. The teacher, Ms. Nekomone, had asked Samson to wait outside the room before she called him in for introductions. Here he is, a Gargoyle teen patiently waiting to be called in, eating chocolate chip cookies from a zip lock bag.

Samson was deep in thought when Ms. Nekomone called him in saying, "Meow. Today class we have a special student who came from New York City in America. Mister Samson Nightstone."

Samson opened the door and stepped in half his body in shadow as some of the blinds were down.

Samson eyes glowed white again so he could see his classmates. Most of the males in the class were intimidated by this. Ms. Nekomone then patted her new student's shoulder, " Why don't you step into the light Samson?"

Samson nodded and walked into the light. Most of the guys silently cried saying, "Gah! No one will date me now with him at school!" "Damn punk!" "Another dude?! No girls?"

The girls however, in contrast were swooning and drooling. "Those eyes!" "An American monster! Eeeeeeee!"

Samson looked at the ground and became embarrassed from the comments and stares.

Killing intent came from the boys as they glared at their target. Samson ignored the glares. The teacher then told them where their seats were and told them to sit down. When the class calmed down.

"I'll be your homeroom teacher this year, Miss Nekonome!" the catty teacher continued to announce. Samson had to admit that the good cheer in the room was needed. Samson was nice and relaxed in his seat finishing his cookies. Tskune sat in front of him his head in his hands, enjoying the atmosphere.

"As everyone guessed, this is a school for monsters! Now, like it or not, humans run the world and we have to learn to coexist with them," Miss Nekonome explained. Tskune tensed up and mentally freaked out at the teacher continued, "This is the purpose of Yokai Academy, to coexist with the human world. So in order to survive we have these rules. Rule number one: At all times, unless it's an emergency, students must remain in their human forms on campus. Rule number three: Never reveal your monster identity…"

A student with piercings who sat next to Tskune then said, "This is stupid. If we do see any humans, why don't we just eat them and molest the pretty girls?" He had brown hair slicked back, piercing on his face, and kept licking his lips like some kind of sicko rapist with his super long tongue. Samson frowned at that comment. It was guys like him who gave non-humans a bad name. It was no wonder that people were afraid of monsters and the third race. It pisses him off to no end.

"Oh so you are…", Ms. Nekomone looked at her list, "Saizao Komiya"

"Hey, Metal head! Show some class and put away that frog tongue of yours, plus you must always treat women with respect and care!" shouted Samson.

Samson clenched his fists in anger. Saizao shot a glare at Samson, who returned it in kind both growling like two dogs.

Ms. Nekomone cut in before they could fight and said, "Well sorry to disappoint you, but all the students and the staff of the academy are all monsters no exceptions. Plus there is a barrier separating the school grounds from the human world. Also even if a human of any kind were to wander here by accident.." The cat teacher then continued with a smile, "…they would be put to death."

Samson and Tskune stiffened, Samson dropped his cookie bag in shock. 'Executed!' both boys thought at the same time. Samson was more worried about Tskune than himself, he could take on a bunch of monsters easily but Tskune stands no chance against even a Gargoyle Beast.

"Oh! I forgot to mention that today's lessons are about an extinct species of monster who were one of the strongest to have ever existed." The teacher added.

Samson out of curiosity, raised his hand.

"Samson! What is your question?" asked Ms. Nekomone

"What is the extinct species?" Samson innocently asked.

"Gargoyles. The angels of the night." Came the answer.

Samson froze up his eyes dilated and his heart stopped at the response.

"These Monsters were considered S-class super monsters, with superior strength, agility, and flight. However due to their weakness of whenever the sun rises, they turn to stone to enter stone sleep, they were completely exposed to attack. As a result many Gargoyle clans moved into castles as their home with their human protectors that keep them safe during the day, and the gargoyles protect them at night. This symbiotic relationship although effective, was prone to have problems with trust, racism, and invaders defeating the human protectors also smashing the gargoyles in their sleep…..it's so sad….."

Samson suddenly got a headache and held his head, processing this information.

Saizao smirked and said, "Powerful? They were idiots to trust the weak humans to protect them."

Samson grit his teeth but let it go sinking back into his thoughts.

"Well, say whatever you want," the Saizao pointed out, "But ever since, I've been smellin' a human or two in here the whole time."

Samson and Tskune gulped at that, realizing that their scent could give away their very identity, Samson grimaced, 'Definitely have to watch out for this jerk. He could be a problem later…'

After class, Tskune decided to tag along with Samson and Moka as they went to explore the school. Moka. And Tskune taught the American Monster how the schools work. Moka held his arm and pointed out a lot of stuff to him that he didn't know. Much to the annoyance of Moka's fan club.

He could also hear their whispers. They were either gawking over how cute Moka was, or were grumbling about how he was holding hands with her. A couple were really pissed off that it was a foreigner that she was deciding to spend her time with. Kai warned that some Japanese weren't exactly thrilled with foreigners. Though considering that all the guys were glaring holes at him for just being around the Pinkette Vampire, it wasn't the fact that he was American that pissed them off. 'God help me if I lose my temper'

* * *

 **Outside**

Samson, Tskune and Moka were at a vending machine. Tskune got some canned juice, while Moka got tomato juice and Samson got Chocolate milk. Both the Vampire and Gargoyle reached in the machine to get their respective drinks when their hands touched. Samson flinched a little when Moka turned to him and playfully pushed him saying, "Your silly!"

The push had a lot of force behind it and sent Samson straight into the pillar. Samson winced before getting out, 'She has not learned how to limit herself like me….ouch..'

Tskune watched with slight fear and amusement as the older boy rubbed his sore shoulder. As the three were enjoying their drinks, Samson found himself staring at Moka with a blush before shaking his head to clear it.

Saizao came from behind a pillar, "Hey there sexy. You said your name is Moka Akashiya right?"

Both Samson and Tskune did a spit take at the sudden appearance of the punk. Tskune was then picked up by his tie up in the air by Saizao the one hand.

"What is a hot chick like you hanging out with a punk like this and his numb nuts friend? Like come on…"

Samson growled trying everything in his power not to transform and pummel this guy, Moka noticed this and put a hand on his shoulder and he relaxed slightly. Saizao then threw the human at the vending machine with a smirk. Moka and Samson were going to run to their friend when Saizao put and put a hand on the vampires shoulder, " Hey forget about those weaklings and hang out with me instead…"

 _'That's it!'_ Samson then eyes turned white and he roared and punched the tall boy in the chin sending him flying into a pillar. Samson's powered was leaking out of him when Moka's voice came from behind him, "Samson! Don't do it! We need to take Tskune out of here."

Samson grit his teeth before helping Tskune up and following Moka up the Stairs despite the stares and whispers.

* * *

 **On the roof**

Samson, Tskune, and Moka were catching their breaths. Samson was also trying to keep his temper in check. The pink-haired vampire girl could tell that he really hated bullies. Tskune was napping in the shadows of an Air conditioner unit.

"Woo! That was scary!" Moka sighed. She turned to her friend. "Weren't you scared at all?"

Samson's anger simmered down and he smirked, "No. I have faced scarier enemies than him."

'Demona and Macbeth are two…..and also Thailog…

Samson then looked at Moka and said, " My dad and mom. Always told me to stick up for others and to never tolerate bullies."

"Your parents sound amazing….." Moka said.

Samson shrugged with a smile, 'If only you knew, Moka.'

Moka didn't think she could smile any brighter if she tried. Samson was really turning out to be a wonderful friend, "Still, I don't want one of my only friends to get in trouble."

"What do you mean your only friends?" asked Samson with a raised eyebrow. "I would have figured a nice, cute girl like you would have made a whole lot of friends by now."

Moka giggled and stepped forward to stand in front of Samson. She had a shy blush on her cheeks and she tried to avoid eye contact. Samson then thought she looked even cuter.

"Well…I'm not too good at making friends," Moka admitted. "And besides you are my first…"

"First at what?" asked Samson with a blush

"Your blood!" Moka smiled with a flush on her face, as she cupped it, trying to hide the blush on it. "You should be proud since your blood is so….I can't find the words to describe it! The flavor, the aroma, the purity, the taste, and there's even something in it I've never tasted before! Delicious!"

Rubbing his neck, Samson then said, "Why do I get the impression that I feel like a juice packet?"

Moka giggled again.

"By the way, Samson," began Moka. "What kind of monster are you? I am even more curious after seeing your eyes glow white, and that you were strong enough to send that meanie Saizao flying."

"Isn't that against the rules?" Samson stated.

"Oh, I forgot! But you already know I'm a vampire so I thought it'd be alright," she said.

Samson then said, "My monster form is complicated, Moka. You might say that I am a guardian angel of some sort….that's the only hint I am giving you…

Moka playfully started hitting Samson saying that he is a tease and a bully. Samson felt a pit in his stomach when he thought about people's reactions to his Gargoyle form.

"Moka….. well, you don't look like a vampire to me." Said Samson changing the subject.

"Oh, that's because of this," Moka said, as she lightly pulled her shirt open to expose a silver rosary with a red eyed gem in the center of it.

However, Samson gulped and blushed as he took notice of what was also there: her cleavage. He stuttered and looked away slightly as he asked, blushing, "Um, what exactly am I supposed to look at. I can't look there.."

"The rosary seal attached to my choker," she answered, pointing at the cross hanging from her choker. "If it gets taken off, my true form is released a powerful and terrifying Vampire."

"I find that hard to believe," Samson laughed before saying, "Even if you change you would still be the same Moka.

Moka then Hugged Samson and he smiled

Samson then saw a version of Moka with silver hair and red eyes smirking and inwardly jumped. _'Do I really belong here? I can only imagine how the school will react to a Gargoyle. I will be even more hated because I am half human….It's best that I leave….for her and Tskune's sake….plus I am afraid that I might hurt someone really bad here…..'_

"Moka I'm going to take Tskune to the dorms don't wait up bye!" Samson said quickly after grabbing their unconscious friend and running to the stairs.

"Why did he leave?" asked the pinkette

* * *

 **The boys dorms**

After Tskune woke up, Samson took him to the dorms where they were having an interesting conversation.

"I'm leaving Tskune. It's better for you and Moka that I leave…." Samson announced.

Tskune then replied, "Well….Samson I have decided to leave too…this school is too much for…"

"A human like you?" said Samson.

Tskune's eyes grew wide with fear and surprise, Samson then said, "Relax, I knew from when we first met. Plus I wouldn't ever do anything to hurt a good guy like you, plus your my friend."

Tskune relaxed at those words. The human then asked, "Just out of curiosity...what monster are you?"

Samson smiled, " The million dollar question….Well, I am a Gargoyle….well a gargoyle and human hybrid. Contrary to popular belief, we are not extinct but we are instead more on the endangered side there are maybe a couple thousand left. There is a clan here in Ishimura, they are my relatives."

"But Samson, If you're a monster even a hybrid, why do you want to leave?" asked the human teen.

Samson was silent for a moment before replying, "Gargoyles are S-class super monsters, myself included…..but because of our traditions we have mixed reactions from some other monsters…..plus I am a hybrid…I might be hated or considered a spy, people near me will get hurt and I cannot bear that thought on my conscience…It's better that I leave before Moka gets hurt or worse….hates me."

Tskune put a hand on Samson's shoulder and smiled, "I don't think that she would ever hate you, Samson. I think in some way she adores you, and I see the way you look at her. You should talk to her before leaving and if she doesn't like you for what you really are…then your better off leaving.

Samson smiled a little before grabbing his things.

* * *

Outside

Tskune went ahead to the bus stop to see if the bus was there. Samson was walking out the school entrance when he heard a voice, "Samson!"

The Gargoyle turned around and saw Moka who was taking a while to catch her breath. She looked at him as she sighed in relief, "Thank goodness, I found you. You were acting really weird back there, so I…" but she stopped as she saw the bags, and looked in concern at him as she asked, "Samson? What are you doing with your bags?"

Samson turned away, not wanting to see her face at this point as he answered, "I can't stay here, Moka." Samson shut his eyes in shame, "I'm… I'm going back home… to a human school."

"Huh?" Moka blinked. "A human school?" Her voice nearly froze in her throat as she tried to clarify, "You mean… in the human world?"

"Yeah," Samson nodded. He saw how terrified the vampire was at that answer, but he continued ,"It's not because of you, Moka. You're great, but I can't stay here….I don't belong here..… "

"NO, YOU CAN'T!" she screamed out, as she ran to him. "You can't go to a human school! YOU CAN'T!" she grabbed onto his duffel bag, and tried to pull him back from leaving. But he pulled back and said, "Moka please….."

Moka stopped looking down and squeezed his bag slightly before saying, "I'm sorry….you see…I don't like Humans very much.." Samson felt like a knife was stabbed in his gut as he listened to her continue. "They can be cruel and mean. I know, because I attended human schools, all the way through Junior High. All through middle school everyone ignored me. They made fun of me, and told me vampires and monsters didn't exist. I was so lonely, and felt so different from all of them. Eventually, I thought it would be better if I really didn't exist. I just hate humans!" Moka had tears falling down her face as she told her story, she then looked up with a smile and wiped away her tears. "But then… but then I met you, Samson. And you said you didn't mind when I told you I was a vampire, And for the first time in my life, I didn't feel so alone anymore."

Samson looked away and said, "But still….Even if I am your friend…would you say the same if I told you…I was one of those humans you hate despite my heritage…

Moka looked at Samson with confusion and a small amount of fear, " What do you mean…..?"

Samson didn't even think about his response and he said "I'm a human! My mother's a human! SO IF YOU HATE ME THEN TELL ME TO MY FACE!"

Moka had a look of fear, " It can't be true; you're lying. You have to be I saw you when you hit Saizao plus ; no human could have gotten in here."

Samson had tears gathering in his eyes. All his life he had to deal with bullies who made him feel like a freak of nature, with those experiences he decided to not have many friends until he met Moka. But now… " I knew it…. I knew that you would look at me like that. I'M A FREAK IN YOUR EYES." Samson tried not to cry in front of Moka when he said, "I thought that you would accept me no matter what I am…I guess I was wrong!"

Samson grabbed his bag and ran to the forest despite Moka's cries for him to return. Moka chased after him with determination. After a while, she had gotten pretty far in the forest, going after her friend. She had to tell him that she didn't care if he was human or not, all that she cared about that he had accepted her for what she was. And after seeing him, knowing about him, she needed to accept him as well. A figure stood in her way and it wasn't Samson or Tskune. Saizao smirked when he said, "Where are you going sexy? Why don't you stay with me and relax?"

Moka's face changed from fear back to determination when she said, "Sorry I am a little busy right now."

The Vampire tried to walk past the sleaze bag but Saizao grabbed her arm and threw her at a tree. "Sorry," Saizao snickered as his body started to swell and his teeth began to sharpen. "I can never seem to hol **d my disguise when I get riled up."**

Moka trembled in fear as Saizao grew armor boned ridges and his muscles bulged. Saizao's body grew nearly eight to nine feet in height, and his skin went from a human pink to a disgusting green and brown as he grew ridges on his shoulders, chest, elbows, knees and his muscles bulged, with his fingernails and toenails grew sharp and covered in armored bone.

Saizao towered over the girl when he then yelled, **"Check me out! I'm an orc!"**

* * *

 **At the bus stop…**

Samson watched as Tskune talked to the bus driver who wanted to check on the boys to see how they were doing (In his own creepy way) the bus driver parked his bus near the tunnel to avoid suspicion. Samson stood at the cliff thinking to himself as he watched the red ocean move back and forth.

Samson then heard a scream. Not just anyone's scream; Moka's. Samson turned around and grew his wings and tail ready to take off when Tskune ran to him and said, " I'm coming too!"

Samson grit his teeth and he looked at his Human friend and replied, "I don't have time to argue!"

Samson picked his friend up and he jumped off the cliff. Tskune was screaming the way down and up when Samson started flying up the cliff like a rocket and flew to the woods soon the human calmed down when he realized that they were not falling.

After a few minutes Samson saw A giant figure with a smaller pink haired figure.

The gargoyle landed near the area and dropped Tskune on the ground and said, " Tskune, I need you to distract Sai **zao so I can save Moka and kick his ass."** "Wait what! He is a monster! He is….!"

Samson cut him off and said, **"Stupid for attacking Moka in a clearing. Just trust me cause I believe in you."**

Tskune was silent for a second before nodding.

Samson then climbed up a tree when he changed his hands and fingers into his Gargoyle talons. Samson hid in the tree waiting for Tskune to distract the Orc.

* * *

Saizao had done a number on Moka. She was slumped at the base of a tree, slightly shaking. She had been beaten pretty badly, but showed no bruises from the orcs attacks. However, she was covered in what appeared to be slime, or rather saliva. Saizao's true form has a prehensile long tongue which he used to attack or incapacitate his victims. Now, he was trying to taunt her into changing into her true form, **"Hey, c'mon, Babe. Transform. Why bother staying in human disguise?"**

Moka had a little strength left in her, as she glared defiantly to him, "Well, for one thing it's a school rule." She then grimaced as she tried to stand.

 **"We're nowhere near school grounds, so that rule doesn't mean crap to me!"** Saizou snickered as he lashed his tongue out, wrapping it around Moka's left leg. She screamed as he pulled her away, and slammed her back first into a tree trunk. The impact had knocked the wind out of her, as he let go of her, and she fell to the ground. She got on her hands and knees, in an attempt to get back up, but the impact had nearly taken her strength out in the process.

"HEY UGLY!" shouted a voice.

Saizao grimaced and turned around and saw Tskune trying to be brave but his legs were shaking.

Saizao stepped in front of the human green yellow eyes glaring at him, **"What was that?! Beat it shrimp!"**

The orc swiped Tskune away sending him flying to the hill and he fell all the way down. Moka then cried out, "Tskune!"

Saizao turned around to shut the girl up to see a cloaked figure with glowing white eyes and a tail carrying her bridal style the figure was none other than Samson. Samson opened his cloak which actually were his wings wrapped around his shoulders like a bats.

Samson then said to Moka in a gentle voice, **"Hang on Moka."** Samson then took flight and chased after his falling friend.

Saizao was pissed at this point. A punk ass American monster just stole his prize! The orc chased after the Flying figure.

* * *

 **The bus stop…**

Samson landed and gently dropped Moka so he could check on the unconscious Tskune. The human was bruised and had a few cuts but he was fine. After he was done Samson checked on the pinkette next, Moka looked to him in worry, "You're not hurt, are you?"

Samson smiled and said, **" Just a bruised heart…."** The hybrid was about to apologize for what he said before when Moka beat him to it, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. About what I said to you, or how you must feel about me now," she confessed. She sniffled a little as she looked at him, "I guess monsters and humans are just too different to get along." She tried to dry her tears away, as she went on, "But still… even though I'm a vampire, the truth is all I ever wanted was a friend, even when I attended school back in the Human World. Whether it was human or monster, I didn't care." She smiled to him, but with a tear or two still shedding, "But now… I don't think it's impossible, not anymore."

When she said that, Samson couldn't help but smile, in both relief and to what she had said to him. He nodded to her, **"Thanks, Moka. There is something I need to tell you too…."**

Moka took a better look at Samson and saw his wings, Tail and hands, but before she could ask anything Saizao slid down and landed. He growled as he shouted, "What's with the lovey dovey shit?! Fight me Nightstone! Show me your true form!"

Samson stood his full height, took off his jacket and put his arm in front of her to protect her and Tskune.

Samson then said, **"Saizao the orc, I am giving you a last chance to leave before I wipe the floor with you…I have fought bigger and scarier opponents than you. Way bigger."**

The Orc grit his teeth before charging at Samson. Samson pushed Moka out of the way, accidentally snagging her Rosary with a talon and pulled it off with a metallic clink. Moka only had a moment in confusion, "The rosary… it came off?" She then gasped before she was engulfed in a dark aura.

* * *

Samson transformed in a miniature black tornado. (The transformation sequence will be similar to how the dino squad characters turn into dinosaurs. Just so you get a general Idea.)

Samson's skin changed from tan to crimson and his wings grew bigger and larger. Samson touched his face as his eyebrows grew two horn like protrusions on each one. The two near his ears grew longer and larger. His body tore through his undershirt as it grew larger, his arms grew longer, muscles grew larger and two spines near his elbows. Samson's hands and talons grew larger and sharper. His hair grew longer and his red streaks became more defined almost like blood. His tail lashed around dangerously. His legs changed shape and more jointed with four talons instead of toes. His pants magically shifted into his shorts. His cuffs stayed intact. Finally Samson's eyes glowed pure white. The Tornado dissipated and he was covered in a thin stone layer with his eyes closed.

* * *

A swarm of dark bats engulfed Moka, almost shielding her from the outside world, as she suddenly began to transform before him and the orc. Her hair turned silver and her fangs became more pronounced. He body also seemed to fill out in more of an hourglass figure. As Moka seemed to become more aware, her eyes had turned red and slitted. The dark bats flew away, dissipating as the newly transformed Moka stood before the Orc and glared at the hulking figure before turning her right and knocking on Samson stone covered head and said, **"Hey, stone man. Are you awake?"**

 **"…..Yes!"** came the reply and Samson eyes opened still glowing and he burst from the stone shell and he roared sounding like a lion who is pissed. Samson glared at the Orc as well, his wings extended to their longest as he stretched. He took a sideways glance at Moka and looked at the seal in his hand and he put two and two together.

 **"It can't be,"** Saizou gasped. **"The aura, these red eyes, The vampire! And those glowing white eyes, bat like wings, sharp talons, Uncut long hair, and powerful tail, The Gargoyle! S-class super monsters!"**

As Moka looked around, Ignoring the orc, she kept her eyes on Samson, almost calmingly glaring at him as she spoke out, **"So, I take it you're the one that broke the seal and released me?"** she took in the sight of the Gargoyle, scanning him up and down, and Moka purred, allowing a small smile to appear, **"Hmmm, how interesting. I don't think I've ever seen a monster like you before. An American?"**

Samson nodded and said, "From New York City my lady. Now, Ladies first or do you want me to deal with him for you?" asked Samson as he started cracking his knuckles with a smirk.

Moka smirked showing off a Fang, **"Are all Americans as chivalrous as you or are you being polite?" "The second one."** Moka smiled a little while glaring at Samson and said, **"Well, I will take him on first. You can get what's left. After this you have explaining to do."**

Samson looked Moka straight in the eye and said, **"Gladly."**

The silver haired Vampire began to hop in place, and then she stretched her arms. **"it's been so long."** She cracked her knuckles and flexed her fingers while popping her neck. **"Looks like this might be a decent workout at least." She yawned a little. "Now, come on, orc."**

 **"What's wrong with me? I can't stop shaking! Is it because of both of them? Get it together man cause if you beat two S-class monsters especially the last gargoyle on earth….my reputation will go up!"** Saizao said to himself.

Moka walked closer to Saizao and said, **"It's time for you to learn your place!"**

The Vampire sent the Orc shooting up in the sky with a well placed axe kick. Samson shot up in the sky in the way of the flying orc and held both arms clasped and shouted, **"Hey sarumon or whatever your world of war craft name is, TAKE THIS!"**

Samson slammed the Orc with both arms with slamming him back into the ground creating a crater. Samson flew in a loop de loop before landing in front of Moka, his eyes stopped glowing revealing his dark brown eyes. A bat came from nowhere with tears in his eyes as he said "So quick! Wheee!"

Samson crouched a little to be eye to eye with Moka who said, **"Tell me the truth, Nightstone. You are a Gargoyle, yet they are supposed to be extinct. Yet here you stand, explain this to me."**

 **"I was trying to tell you that I'm not sure what I am….My mother is human but my father is a gargoyle….yet I can change into both. My father and his clan survived an attack by invaders, most of the gargoyles were smashed to pieces. An angry and distraught wizard cast a spell on everyone but my father that turned them to stone almost permanently. The wizard regretted his actions when he realized his mistake and then cast the spell on my father at his request, and it could only be broken when the castle is raised above the clouds. The spell was broken when a man named Xanatos bought the castle and placed it on the top of his castle. My father Goliath met my mother the first time and…well long story short, there are at least a handful of other gargoyle clans that are still alive in parts of the world, and here I am."**

Moka kept her gaze locked on his and she was silent for a minute before she sighed and said, **" Your not lying, from the way you told the story. I guess that is an acceptable answer….for now."**

Samson handed Moka her rosary back and said, **"Sorry I broke it….I guess my gargoyle strength….."**

Moka waved the apology off, **"I'm guessing my other half neglected to tell you. The seal cannot be broken by brute strength alone, I can't even remove it, Nobody can.. But you can oddly enough."** The Vampire smiled for a brief second before she became serious again and said, **"However, you made a good choice to watch over my other side. Don't screw up."**

With that, Moka reattached her rosary to the chain. In a flash of light, her hair changed back to pink and everything about her softened back into the Moka that Samson knew. She then collapsed falling asleep, Samson caught her and sighed.

* * *

 **A while later…**

Samson changed back to human form after Moka woke up and they woke Tskune up. The bus driver came with his bus and Tskune boarded the bus after giving Samson his phone number and a handshake.

The creepy bus driver then looked at Samson who stood next to Moka with his bags and asked, "Are you leaving too?"

Samson shook his head and said, "No thanks. I think I want to stay with my friend Moka."

"He he he, Take care of yourself kid." Was the last thing the driver said before driving away. Tskune waved to Moka and Samson and they waved back. Samson grabbed his bags and waked back to the school with Moka, he then told her the truth about being half human and half gargoyle and his family and their story.

* * *

In Samson's room…

"So, Gargoyles are not extinct just endangered?" Moka asked with some disbelief.

Samson nodded, "Yep, and your looking at one…..so are you really okay with me being a hybrid even a human?"

Moka was a bit taken by that question, but shook her head, and answered, "I told you, whether you're human or a monster, it doesn't matter to me, Samson. You're the first friend I've had ever, and I don't want to lose that…..can you show me what you look like?"

Samson smiled and changed into his gargoyle form much to Moka's shock and awe.

The two began conversing until it began to get late and Moka left so Samson could rest. Tomorrow is another day.

* * *

 **The next day….**

Samson, back in his uniform, arrived at school with high spirits. Walking through the gate, he whistled a tune he'd heard Hudson whistle while Watching T.V. "Samson !" he heard and turned around to see Moka running towards him, "Good morning, Samson!"

"Oh, hey, Moka!" he waved. "Morning."

"Samson!" she shouted as she lunged at him, and then grabbed onto him in an embrace with him returning it… before biting his neck.

 **CHU!**

"ACK!" Samson exclaimed as she began to drain him. Looks like his days in Youkai Academy weren't going to be dull after all.

* * *

Gah! I am officially done with chapter two and it took me a week and a half to do it right before the new school year starts . Thanks for reading the story and the nice review I will try to finish the third one soon. Thanks for the patience and also tell me how I did. KaijuPaladin Out!

* * *

 **Next chapter: Samson and Moka try their best to keep Samson's human half a secret, but things get a little heated when a jealous succubus tries to add Samson to her harem. How will our hero fare against a sex demon? Find out next time on Gargoyle X Vampire!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gargoyle X Vampire**

 **So I recently finished the second chapter of the Avengers of Fairy Tail, and after reading some of the reviews and such I decided to continue on chapter three, which I hope is received well. I also apologize for not updating either stories for a few months, I hit writers block and exams didn't help either. Just know that if I didn't update a story, chances are that I am either stumped, busy with school, or writing the chapters to this and the Avengers of Fairy Tail. With my verbal diarrhea out of the way let's begin!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Battle of the skies: Gargoyle vs Succubus! And the attack of the Pack?!**

* * *

 **Fonts for characters:**

 **Bold: Samson and Gargoyle speech.**

Cambria: Inner Moka.

Normal: Everyone on human or monster form.

* * *

" **One thousand years ago, superstition and the sword ruled. It was an age of darkness. It was a world of fear. It was the age of Gargoyles. Stone by day, warriors by night. We were betrayed by the humans we have sworn to protect, frozen in stone by a magic spell for a thousand years. Now here in Manhattan, the spell is broken AND WE LIVE AGAIN! We are defenders of the night we are GARGOYLES!"** –Goliath.

 **Youkai Academy**

A week had passed since the incident involving Saizou and the rumor mill had kept spinning wild tales about it. It would appear that a demonic aura like Inner Moka's wasn't one that could be ignored. Also, Samson was said to be able to turn into a strange American monster that nobody had ever seen or heard of before. Samson, despite being a little irritated by the glares and the whispers about him whenever he walks by, always plays dumb and states that he won because of sheer luck. That only made things worse. Samson then reflected on the events of the fight, He fought an orc and his friend who happens to be a girl/Vampire can also kick ass.

Thinking about his friend's dark side reminded Samson of Thailog, his father's somewhat evil clone. Even if she was completely and utterly hot and alluring in a mysterious kind of way. Samson shook his head to clear these thoughts. Moka is also the only person in the entire school who knew he was half human. She was also the only person who knew about his family, the Manhattan clan. It still fascinated her that a race like the Gargoyles still live despite what the books say. Moka also enjoyed the flight Samson gave her the other night while he was patrolling the school, he explained that it's a Gargoyles job to protect so it's a habit to do these patrols at night or even day when nobody is looking. Samson felt that it was a little ironic at how all the students and faculty members here were monsters disguised as humans, he was a human/Gargoyle hybrid trying to pass of as a monster who was disguised as a human.

Samson sighed, _'This won't be easy….if Moka keeps covering me, It should be fine…but still, there is always that risk.'_

Samson looked at his hands for a while before closing them into fists. _'No! I will protect Moka, and any others who need my help, Everything else is less of a priority! But….Moka…'_

"Samson!" , shouted a familiar voice before Samson was suddenly tackled from behind by the girl he was thinking about.

"Oh, Moka!", Exclaimed Samson before he turned around to look at the girl.

Samson pushed his earlier thoughts away as he smiled warmly at the Vampire, "Good morning."

"Good morning to you too, Samson," she smiled and then she whispered into his ear as she leaned up.

"I need your…" whispered Moka before Samson sighed, rubbing his neck.

"Go ahead and drink up." deadpanned Samson before he leaned his head so his neck could be exposed.

"Oh, thank you!" thanked Moka before biting his neck. She hesitated for a brief moment as she took notice of a scar that started from his shoulder, near his neck, it kept going down his back until it disappeared from view under Samson's uniform.

CHU!

Moka took some of Samson's blood. She pulled away after licking her lips.

"Oh, it's as delicious as ever." complimented Moka.

"Glad you liked it." Samson deadpanned as he rubbed the spot she'd bitten.

"I feel like a juice box." muttered Samson. Ever since that day, Moka would occasionally bite Samson and drink some blood. It still hurt, even if Moka kept saying how much she enjoyed it.

"Oh, but it's so good. I think I might be getting addicted," confessed Moka. Samson sweat dropped. He imagined himself being drained completely.

"Alright Moka, enough goofing around. Let's just get to class, OK." suggested Samson. Moka smiled and took his hand as they both strolled into the entrance of the building. People began to whisper as they watched the pair enter and one girl had her eyes narrowed.

* * *

 **The Academy Lake…**

Samson was walking out by the lake. He and Moka were going to eat lunch out there. Frankly, Samson was curious if Moka really needed to eat normal lunch food or if it was just for the sake of disguise. Still, he wasn't going to argue eating lunch with a cute girl, as a gentleman that would have been a rude thing to do. The pink-haired vampire had a few things to do before she could join her friend, but Samson was more than willing to wait for her.

"As far as schools for monsters go, this place isn't so bad." commented Samson.

"Better than that School I was going to before I came here." admitted Samson, remembering the middle school and how he had to deal with bullies, keeping his heritage a secret, The Pack, Demons, and elder gods. All while trying to make it to class.

"Ohhhhh," moaned a soft voice from the trees.

"Huh?" said Samson as he turned to where he had heard the voice come from. What he found was a female student stumbling out from the trees. She was wearing a variation of the student uniform with a yellow sweater vest instead of the green jacket. Her skirt was pretty short and her socks were bunched up on her legs. She had bright blue hair that was done up in a ponytail and was really cute.

"Hey!" Samson called out to the moaning girl.

"Are you okay?" asked Samson in Genuine concern.

"Ohhh, I think so," moaned the girl.

"I'm just having trouble standing up." admitted the girl.

"Oh, here then." replied Samson as he reached down with an outstretched hand.

"Let me help you up. I can help you see the school nurse." suggested Samson.

"Thank you," the girl sighing softly. She reached up and grabbed Samson's hand before allowing herself to be brought to her feet.

SMOOSH

That was before she leaned into Samson and pressed her impressive mounds into his chest. Samson blushed an atomic red as he felt her rub her assets against him. It was all he could do not to think impure thoughts at the wrong moment. His face was red enough Moka wouldn't have told the difference between now and his Gargoyle form.

"I…I think it's my chest." sighed the girl.

"It just feels different today." admitted the girl.

'I'll say it's different.' thought Samson with a blush before shaking his head.

'Don't fall for it, Sammy. She's trying to seduce you for who knows what, but don't let her know that you're onto her.' thought Samson.

"Well…um…maybe the nurse could…um…take a look." Suggested Samson, the poor boy looked everywhere except at the girl who was glomping his chest like it was running out of style.

"Oh, you're so sweet." purred the girl.

"I'm Samson by the way. Samson Nightstone." introduced Samson.

"Oh, I know." smiled the girl.

"You do?" asked Samson.

"We're classmates." answered the girl before Samson snapped his fingers.

"Oh yeah. Don't you sit in the back of the class?" asked Samson.

"That's right. I thought you didn't notice since your attention is always on Moka."

"Well, she is my friend." said Samson.

"Maybe I can change that," smirked Kurumu as she looked deeply into his Dark brown eyes. Samson suddenly found himself feeling a little lightheaded.

"I'm Kurumu Kuruno. Please be gentle with me okay?" asked Kurumu seductively.

"Uhhhh," mumbled Samson, feeling lightheaded and confused.

"So." purred Kurumu as she traced lines up and down Samson's chest.

"I heard you can change into a Creature with wings, claws, and a tail. Can you show me? Pretty please?" begged Kurumu.

Samson nodded and his wings sprouted from his back, his talons came next, finally his tail appeared.

Kurumu paced around Samson with a strange lustful gaze. "Wow! Those wings are huge! I bet you could fly for miles no problem. The tail is interesting too, it seems prehensile, yet it looks like it has muscle as well." Kurumu then thought, _'Those claws could probably slice through metal and puncture stone…not to mention he looks sexy, he probably could crush a boulder with one hand. Could he be an incubus?'_

Samson held his head and his eyes glowed white when a buzzing sound echoed in his head. Eventually it stopped and he looked at Kurumu with confusion. Kurumu touched Samson's Wings to inspect them.

"Oye!, watch it with the hands." frowned Samson as he backed away.

"Using your chest was bad enough." admitted the Hybrid.

"Huh?" blinked Kurumu.

"You can think again?" asked Kurumu amazed.

"What do you mean I can think again?" frowned Samson.

"Why did I change anyway? Did you try to do something?" asked Samson.

"Uh…no!" answered Kurumu quickly.

"I just asked for you to show me and you did. Can't you remember?" asked Kurumu.

"Um…" groaned Samson before he scratched his head. His head started to hurt a little.

"Well, do you still need to go to the infirmary?" asked Samson. Before Kurumu could answer, a certain pink-haired vampire arrived.

"Samson!" shouted Moka.

"Oh, hey, Moka." waved Samson.

"Why did you change?" asked Moka before she noticed Kurumu.

"And who are you?" asked Moka in a hidden jealousy tone.

"Oh, just passing through." answered Kurumu innocently while holding in her ire.

"Well, I gotta go." said Kurumu.

"Didn't you need to go to the infirmary?" asked Samson in concern. She was acting like she was sick just a minute ago.

"Oh, I'm feeling better. Thanks for the concern." answered Kurumu with a wink.

"Ta ta!" waved Kurumu before she started running off.

"Such a strange girl." frowned Moka suspiciously.

"So, Samson, can you change back? You know the rules." asked Moka.

"Oh, sure." answered Samson . He willed his wings to come back into his body, his hands turned back to normal and his tail disappeared, Samson was back in human form.

"That was weird. I didn't remember Shifting." said Samson as he scratched his head while looking at his hands.

"Jalepeña." commented Samson.

In the bushes, Not that far from where Samson stood, a robotic telescope watched his every move as he walked with Moka to the school. When Samson was gone the telescopic eye retracted back to it's owner, who smirked in the shadows before flying towards the woods to tell the others. **Target** **found**.

* * *

 **Youkai Academy Hallway…**

"Are you feeling alright?" asked Moka as she and Samson walked through the school hallway together. Ever since encountering Kurumu, Samson received small but painful headaches that would flare up once in a while. Not that he would tell Moka, she would just worry a lot a but him, which would be embarrassing for him.

"Of course." Samson answered in a somewhat monotone voice before continuing, "Never better. Why?"

"I'm just worried." answered Moka.

"Don't be." smiled Samson reassuringly.

"I'm an angel of the night, remember?" asked Samson.

"Yes…" answered Moka. As the pair headed through the halls, they weren't aware that they were being watched. Above them, Kurumu was watching them go with a frown on her face. So Moka thought she could get Samson all to herself did she? Well, she had another thing coming.

"You, Moka Akashiya!" called out Kurumu. Both Samson and Moka stopped when they heard someone calling out to the pink-haired vampire. Both looked up to see Kurumu perched on a stair rail. Smirking, she leaped from the rail and landed on the ground. It didn't escape any male's notice (even Samson, who shortly looked down to avoid peeping) that her skirt had flipped up and revealed her panties on her way down.

"Woah! Look at that girl!" shouted an unknown male voice. Samson frowned at that comment.

"White panties!" exclaimed a different male voice. Samson's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"She looks frail, but her boobs are huge!" complimented another male voice. Samson developed a tick mark on his forehead and he clenched his fists.

"Who knew there was another babe like Moka in the school!" finished the first male voice, Samson glared at some of the boys, he hated perverts with a passion. Since the students have started making comments, Samson growled and covered his ears to prevent dirty thoughts from entering his mind. Thank god all he could hear were muffles but they didn't help with his headaches. As soon as the muffles died down, Samson uncovered his ears to hear the conversation.

"My name is Kurumu Kuruno!" announced Kurumu as she pointed at Moka.

"And I'm challenging you for the title of the school beauty!" announced Kurumu. Moka blinked for a few moments in utter confusion. She was silent for a moment more before she pointed to herself.

"Me?" asked Moka confusedly. The Vampire turned to look at Samson, who just shrugged in confusion.

"Yes, you!" frowned Kurumu. She stepped forward and leaned in next to Moka.

"I heard you're a vampire. Well I'm a succubus and I'm not going to lose in a contest of beauty!" shouted Kurumu.

"A succubus!" gasped Moka. Samson was a little confused.

"But the rule…!" started Moka before Kurumu interrupted.

"Well I don't care!" frowned Kurumu as she backed away.

"Ever since day one the boys here have been drooling over you when they should be drooling over me! You're interfering with my master plan!" announced Kurumu.

"Master plan?" asked Samson innocently. Samson looked to Moka who only shrugged.

"That's right! My Yokai Academy Harem Plan!" answered Kurumu.

"My plan was to seduce all the boys in school and make them my loyal servants! The problem is I can't do that when you're here taking them away, Moka Akashiya!" admitted Kurumu.

"But…but…!" sputtered Moka, trying to defend her position, but she was really at a loss for words.

"I never took girls in for the harem type." sighed Samson as he rubbed his eyes. The Hybrid rubbed his temples to soothe his incoming headache.

"Anyway, to get my revenge and defeat you, I'm going to take your American stud, Samson Nightstone!" announced Kurumu.

"What?!" gasped Moka.

"What am I? A trophy?" frowned Samson. He stepped forward and frowned at Kurumu. He did not like where this was going.

"After hearing that, what makes you think I'm going anywhere with you?" asked Samson angrily.

"Oh, I can be VERY persuasive." answered Kurumu with a purr. She leaned in close and drew circles on Samson's chest. Her eyes flashed momentarily, causing Samson get dizzy and lightheaded.

"Samson…?" questioned Moka.

"Moka." said Samson tonelessly as he turned to face Moka.

"I'm just a big juice box for you, aren't I?" asked Samson.

"No…" Moka tried to deny.

Samson's eyes glowed white again and this time his head was pounding. Samson held his head and collapsed on his knees and roared loudly in pain, causing everyone to back up and those who had sensitive hearing, covered their ears. Kurumu then used her charm again on Samson and eventually he calmed down slightly before looking at Moka.

"Everyday you bite me and suck my blood. Well, I'm sick of it. Goodbye, Moka." said Samson as he hooked arms with Kurumu. Internally Samson was in pain, having no control over his body like a puppet.

"I'm with Kurumu. She seems like a much better friend anyway. At least her species doesn't need to eat people to live." complimented Samson. Moka began tearing up and then ran off crying. Kurumu smiled victoriously. Turning to her new conquest, she snuggled up to him.

"Yes!" cheered Kurumu.

"OK, Samson, now take me somewhere where we can be alone…" requested Kurumu.

* * *

(In an Alleyway)

Moka sat in between two buildings and sobbed uncontrollably. Was that really all she thought Samson as? A quick meal? It couldn't be. Still, it hurt a lot when she heard Samson accuse her of that.

"How long are you going to sit there and cry?" suddenly spoke out a tough female voice.

"Eh?" gasped Moka. She looked down and saw her rosario was hovering with the center glowing a blood red.

"Who…who are you?" asked Moka.

"I am your other side." answered the voice.

"I am using the rosario as a medium to talk to you." explained Inner Moka

"Ah…but…but why?" asked Moka, stunned by the shock. She had no idea that such communication was possible.

"Because you're being deceived!" snapped her other side.

"That girl told you she was a succubus. They have the ability to control men through a spell called Charm. She did it right in front of you!" informed Inner Moka.

"R-really?!" gasped Moka in shock.

"Do you honestly think that Samson Nightstone would say something so cruel willingly?" asked Inner Moka.

"That girl is using her Charm to make him her servant, that was probably why he was getting those headaches and why he was in pain earlier. But that isn't the worst of it." paused Inner Moka for dramatic effect.

"What is?" asked Moka fearfully.

"If someone under the influence of Charm kisses the caster, they become the caster's slave for the rest of their lives." explained Inner Moka.

"I shudder to think what a manipulative girl like her would do with the power of the Gargoyle on her side." admitted Inner Moka.

"Oh, no!" gasped Moka. Getting up, Moka began to make a dash for the main school building.

"Samson!" shouted Moka.

Four shadowy figures watched Moka run to the school like predators observing bait that will lure the prey. Their prey.

* * *

 **Youkai Academy Infirmary**

Kurumu laughed in the infirmary, as she cheered.

"Yay! I made that wretched girl cry! I won! I won!" cheered Kurumu before eying Samson who was with her.

"And I won a stud." added Kurumu. Kurumu turned her seductive eyes on to Samson, who was sitting on a chair next to her trying to Ignore his awful Headaches and wondering why he said those awful things to his best friend. The young Succubus couldn't help but imagine what he would be like. She had never bedded anyone yet, much less an American. She was curious as to what it would be like.

"You look sad, Samson." purred Kurumu as she put her hands on his shoulders and made him look up at her.

"I know just the way to make you feel better." assured Kurumu. Samson blinked dumbly before Kurumu pulled him closer and planted his face in the middle of her cleavage. If he was in the right state of mind, he would have been panicking at what was going on. As it was, he was just sitting there with his face buried in a girl's breasts.

"Just forget all about Moka." spoke Kurumu softly.

"I'll make you feel really good." assured Kurumu. Kurumu was about to pull Samson onto the bed to make her final move, but before she could even get her back on the bed, she felt him beginning to struggle. She tried to look him in the eye again, but he was already backing off and covering his face.

"Hold on! Let me think! I can't think of what is going on because my head is killing me!" shouted Samson to no one in particular. Kurumu gaped at this before frowning.

Samson eventually cleared his head before realizing what his situation was at the moment.

"Ummmmmm….No hablo ingles?" the gargoyle said nervously.

Kurumu couldn't believe it. _'_ _ **Impossible**_ _...I'll try another charm.'_ She then tried to look at him but Samson looked away.

"I've said some horrible things to Moka back there, and I've gotta apologize. So how about you let me go and we pretend this never happened?" asked Samson sheepishly.

"You like her more than me..."Kurumu growled in frustration. "Don't you!" She then tried harder to push him off. "I've thrown myself at you! Truth is, I've even done stuff for you that embarrasses me! JERK!" She finally pushed him off. "Now I'm really mad!"

Samson sweat dropped at that comment. _'you really didn't have to do all of that…..that was your fault not mine.'_

"I really should stop being surprised by things like this," Samson gulped.

Bat like wings suddenly ripped through the back of her shirt and her tail sprouted.

"OH SHIT!" Cursed Samson as The enraged succubus then flew up and got ready to strike.

"I'm going to take every thing that Moka likes AND SMASH IT ALL TO PIECES!" Kurumu's nails grew longer and sharper.

Samson jumped away as Kurumu slashed at him, shredding the mattress and slicing the bed frame in half. Samson shifted his hands and arms into gargoyle talons and arms. Samson picked up a nearby metal plate and held it up as a shield, ready to fight.

"DON'T DO IT!" Moka yelled out. Kurumu was unaware of the vampire that was near her. Seeing her friend in danger Moka pushed the succubus out the window with her strength.

Kurumu was sent flying away from view.

"Moka…after all the things I said to you….why did you save me?" asked Samson.

"that girl is a Succubus, she was using a spell called love charm on you. That's why you said those things and why you have your headaches." Replied Moka.

Samson was about to ask Moka how she knew he had headaches before a purple tail wrapped around his neck and pulled him out the window.

"Samson!" Moka jumped out the window too and grabbed his waist as they flew away.

* * *

 **The Yokai Forest…**

Samson despite being choked by Kurumu's tail Samson summoned his wings but couldn't use them while the Succubus had them. Eventually the weight of two teens was too much for Kurumu and she let go of Samson.

Samson grabbed Moka, carried her bridal style and used the air currents to let him fly past Kurumu in the sky.

"Moka you okay?!" asked Samson.

" I'm fine" came the reply. Samson sighed in relief.

"Not for long!" shouted Kurumu as she chased after Samson.

Both fliers were in the sky and one was diving at the other, hoping to disembowel him. Samson dodged the slashes while avoiding trees and crows.

"Get back here!" hissed Kurumu as she lunged for him again. The angry succubus lunged at Samson again, aiming to slice off his wings. Samson turned his head to see if she was on his tail and wasn't disappointed to see Kurumu. Within inches of hitting the Gargoyles body, the hybrid rose into the air, avoiding the attack.

Samson flew to the side and back at Kurumu wrapping his tail around her leg and twisted sharply sending her flying in another direction.

Samson eventually landed in a clearing and put Moka down safely as Kurumu caught up with the two. Samson looked at Moka before looking at Kurumu.

Kurumu flew at Samson full speed and slashed at him cutting him deep in the chest and drawing blood. Samson crashed into a nearby tree and fell on all fours holding his injured chest.

Kurumu was about to attack Samson again when Moka stood between them with her arms stretched out wide.

"Don't hurt him! Do whatever you want to me but don't hurt Samson!" shouted Moka.

Samson looked up and said, "Moka, Get out of the way!"

"Why are you wasting your time trying to save a man like him! The only things men are good for are being slaves! Besides you only want to save Samson because he is your food!" shouted Kurumu.

"No he isn't! He is my first friend and I will gladly die to protect him." Retorted Moka.

Kurumu charged again ready to kill Moka when Samson pushed Moka out of the way accidentally breaking off the cross to her rosary.

Samson's eyes glowed white, **"No one is dying tonight!"**

Samson started to transform into a gargoyle. Kurumu was pushed away by the unleashed energy from the two.

Samson's skin changed from tan to crimson and his wings grew bigger and larger. Samson touched his face as his eyebrows grew two horn like protrusions on each one. The two near his ears grew longer and larger. His body tore through his undershirt as it grew larger, his arms grew longer, muscles grew bigger and two spines emerged from near his elbows. Samson's hands and talons grew thicker and sharper. His hair grew longer and his red streaks became more defined almost like blood. His tail lashed around dangerously. His legs changed shape and more jointed with four talons instead of toes. His pants magically shifted into his shorts. His cuffs stayed intact. Finally Samson's eyes glowed pure white. The Tornado dissipated and he was covered in a thin stone layer with his eyes closed.

Samson broke free and roared not noticing Moka at all. He was still injured but not as serious.

A swarm of dark bats engulfed Moka, as she suddenly began to transform. Her hair turned silver and her fangs became more pronounced. He body also seemed to fill out in more of an hourglass figure. As Moka seemed to become more aware, her eyes had turned red and slitted. The dark bats flew away, dissipating as the newly transformed Moka stood before Kurumu.

"This can't be happening, two S-class super monsters? The Gargoyle and the Vampire!? This has to be a trick!" shouted Kurumu.

Moka glared at Kurumu before looking at Samson who held his chest in slight pain.

"You were Reckless Nightstone, It's hard to believe you are an S-class Monster." Stated Inner Moka with a hint of worry.

Samson was about to respond when Kurumu lunged at Moka yelling, " I don't like to be ignored!"

Moka dodged the attack with relative ease. And after a few more attempts from Kurumu, Moka grabbed the succubus by the tail.

"And I don't like to be interrupted while I am having a conversation! Perhaps it's time for you to witness the power of an S-class Monster and know your place!" Moka stated.

Moka spun around while holding Kurumu's tail and let go before kicking the poor girl and sending her crashing into several trees and hitting a bigger one, knocking the air out of her lungs.

Kurumu fell on her knees and whimpered, "I….I'm sorry….I will stop I promise…"

A giant bat then flew in and said, "This fight took at least seventy six seconds. Wheee!"

Moka walked towards Kurumu slowly with a menacing aura and said, "I have no guarantee of that. So to be safe, I'm going to tear them off. Your wings and your tail that is."

"N-No….Please… not that!" whimpered Kurumu, obvious fear in her eyes.

Samson leapt between the two with a determined look.

"What do you think your doing Nightstone? Step aside!"

" **No. I will not!"** Retorted Samson.

Moka furrowed her eyebrows, "Not only did this succubus bewitch you, she tried to kill you as well!"

" **Regardless of what she did or tried to do, I think she has had enough, anything more would be overkill! Besides I don't think she was doing it to be mean and nasty."**

Kurumu looked up at Samson in shock.

"And what makes you so sure?"

" **Because I have seen villains and evil monsters before, she doesn't fit the bill. Besides, I know deep down she is a nice person. And if you do this, you will be no better than them…"**

Kurumu then started to cry.

Samson moved aside seeing Moka digest his words.

Moka was a bout to say something when a voice spoke from the shadows. "Found him little sister!"

A cable came from the shadows and wrapped around Samson's wrist and shocked him with high voltages of electricity before dragging him away suddenly.

Both Moka and Kurumu were stunned about what happened before they decided to follow.

* * *

Samson was thrown against a stone wall in some ruins nearby the school before being shocked again by his opponent. Jackal emerged from the shadows, his hand open revealing that the cable came from his palm.

Jackal then smirked at the weakened and injured Samson, "Well, Well, Hyena look who we have here. Sammy boy!"

Samson struggled to sit up as he saw Hyena emerge from the shadows as well. Hyena looked at Samson with a grin and a predatory look in her eyes. "He has gotten big since Last time we saw him, Jackal."

Samson glared at the two, " Jackal and Hyena!"

"prepare for trouble we found you half breed." Said Hyena

Jackal then said, "And make it triple, to destroy Goliath's seed."

"To protect ourselves with self preservation!" continued Hyena.

"To destroy all gargoyles within our nation" Stated Jackal.

"To denounce the evils of Stone Gargoyles!" (Hyena)

"To take all the riches and keep the spoils!" (Jackal)

"Jackal!" introduced the sociopathic man twin.

"and Hyena." Smirked the psychopathic woman

"The members of the pack will destroy you at the speed of light! So surrender now or prepare to fight, fight, fight!" both twins said in union.

"Hi Yah that's right!" said a boy Samson's

Next to Hyena as well was Wild Dog. Hyena's son with Dingo, Wild dog was every bit like his Mother and Uncle, being crazy, Savage and Feral at times. He has Cybernetic enhancements as well.

Samson tried to stand but was shocked again by Jackal. "Sorry Sammy Boy but we don't want you going all glow eyed on us now do we?"

"How did you find me?!" asked Samson.

"we have our sources. And what better time for the pack to attack, that when the young gets separated from the herd!" laughed Hyena.

Wild Dog extended his Claws and slashed at Samson who dodged before grabbing the cable and swinging it around sending Jackal crashing into Wild Dog. Hyena ran up to Samson and kicked him in the stomach cutting deep with her blades. Samson swiped at Hyena who dodged with ease.

" He isn't even a challenge Jackal! He may be super strong but he isn't skilled like Goliath.!" Laughed Hyena.

Jackal sat up, "So it seems."

Wild Dog leapt at Samson and tackled him to the ground, punching the hybrid multiple times be free Samson punched him in the chest sending him flying.

Hyena's claws extended and she slashed at, who dodged only to have Jackal fire missiles at him. The projectiles hit Samson in the back and sent him crashing into a tree. Samson grabbed the tree and pulled it out with his strength, smashing Wild dog into the wall and batting Jackal away.

A cable Wrapped around Samson's neck and another around his chest and he was shocked with electricity again, Samson roared loudly in pain.

* * *

Moka and the now recovered Kurumu ran through the forest and followed the sounds of the fight. They were both greeted with the sight of Samson being shocked by two adult Cyborgs and a younger male Cyborg punching him and kicking him while he was down.

Moka's eyes narrowed at the sight and charged at Hyena who was laughing at Samson's pain. At least she was, before a silver haired, red eyed girl kicked her in the chest and sent her crashing into a tree causing her to release Samson from the cable around his neck.

Hyena spit out blood before smirking at Moka, "It's been a long time since someone made me bleed. And it will be the last!"

The Cyborg lunged at Moka, only to be greeted by an Axe kick to the face.

"Attacking an opponent while he is down is cowardly at best. Even more so when you outnumber him three to one. Now Cyborg, I will teach you to know your place" said Moka.

Samson's eyes glowed and he caught Wild Dog's fist before crushing it and punching him in the face. Samson was shocked again by Jackal before Kurumu flew in and sliced the cable into pieces with her claws.

" **Kurumu?! What are you doing here and why did you save me?"** asked Samson while he took deep breaths as he untangled himself from the cable.

"Because you saved me Samson, and I found my destined one! Plus I will not let you get hurt by these jerks!" answered the Succubus with a faint blush on her cheeks.

Samson shrugged not knowing what a 'destined one' is and he stood up and got into his MMA pose ready to fight Jackal.

* * *

(Play the song: My songs know what you did in the dark. By fall out boy. Or Phoenix from Fall out boy.)

 **Fight!**

 **Moka, Samson, and Kurumu** **Vs** **Hyena, Jackal, and Wild dog.**

Jackal activated his rockets and flew into Samson and tackled him into several trees before flying up into the blood red sky while still holding Samson before throwing him at the ground. Samson opened his wings and sent a haymaker into Jackals face. Jackal and Samson flew away from away from each other before flying straight into each other with cocked fists. Their impact created a massive boom that echoed for miles.

Kurumu was dodging all of Wild Dog's attacks with her flight. Both teens got into a claw flight in flashes of sparks, getting locked in place while trying to pushing one another away. Wild Dog was grinning with mad glee while Kurumu wore a determined expression on her face that spoke of how serious and angry she was. The succubus pushed the Cyborg away, Wild Dog closed his fists and aimed his arms at Kurumu and his metal arms opened up, revealing missiles and he fired all of them at her. Kurumu dodged as many as she could by flying through the trees, causing the missiles to hit the trees instead of their intended target. When Kurumu thought she was safe Wild Dog jumped at Kurumu from behind with a nearby tree with claws extended, ready to slice off her wings when Samson swooped in and flung an injured Jackal at Wild Dog. The two collided in a flash of sparks and the squeal of metal. Samson flew next to Kurumu, he had a nasty bruise on his chin and cheek but he didn't seemed phased by it.

" **You okay?"** asked Samson.

Kurumu nodded while glomping Samson's arm, "I am now that I was saved by my destined one."

Samson blushed but it was hard to see thanks to his red skin. " **Th-that's good t-to hear Kurumu!"** stuttered the Gargoyle before flying to where Jackal and Wild Dog landed.

Hyena kicked at Moka with her blade feet, which the Vampire dodged with ease. Hyena fired a few Lasers from her chest and hands trying to hit the Vampire but always missing. Moka grew more frustrated by the second as well, Hyena may not be as fast as the silver haired Vampire, but she didn't let her get close and when she was, the Cyborg would use her weapons and fighting skills that would put Moka on the defensive.

Moka jumped high in the air and tried to kick Hyena in the face from above, however the assassin turned Cyborg dodged before slashing at Moka with her claws. Moka backed away and blew some hair out of her face in irritation, _'I have had enough of this! No wonder Nightstone couldn't fight them all, just the woman is a handful and she is fast. Wait….!'_

Moka stayed where she was as Hyena curled up into a ball and rolled towards her at high speed. This trick would have worked on any normal person or unprepared Gargoyle, but not a Vampire. Moka kicked Hyena hard, sending her flying into a few trees and into the wall cracking it.

Hyena held her head, her body was sparking and was shaking a lot. Hyena then glared at Moka and her hands turned into saws, "You blood sucking bitch! My new upgrades and finish are ruined, now I am going to cut you into a billion pieces and then shove it up your….!"

Samson tossed the unconscious forms of Jackal and Wild Dog into Hyena causing an explosion that sent them flying high into the air in defeat.

"THE PACK IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" they said as they disappeared from sight and out of the schools barrier.

Moka smirked a little before Samson and Kurumu landed in front of her. Samson looked a little worse for wear but he would heal later. Kurumu had a few scratches but besides that she was okay. Samson walked over to Moka with her Rosary in his hand.

" **Thanks you two for saving me. Moka you are a good friend for saving me from the pack…."**

"Friends? You seem to have the wrong Idea in that stone head of yours Nightstone. I was only protecting my interests, I didn't want you blood to be taken from me by a succubus or spilled by those androids." Stated Inner Moka with a smirk.

She turned away from the two and smiled a genuine smile before putting the Rosary back on her neck and she turned back into the Pink haired Moka. Samson caught the unconscious girl and smiled.

" **Whatever you say, Moka."**

* * *

 **(The next day)**

While Samson and Moka were on their way to school, Kurumu suddenly glomped Samson and pulled his face into her chest.

"Hello, darling!" greeted Kurumu. Samson's arms flailed about as his face began turning purple from suffocation and embarrassment. Moka managed to pull him away and stood between Kurumu and him.

"Leave him alone!" warned Moka.

"Oh, come on!" complained Kurumu before she rolled her eyes.

"I'm not gonna hurt him." assured Kurumu.

"Could've fooled me." muttered Moka angrily before she narrowed her eyes.

"I just came to apologize about yesterday." said Kurumu before presenting a basket.

"I even made cookies for Samson." said Kurumu.

"Hey, I like cookies." perked up Samson as he eyed the cookies suspiciously.

"What's in them?" asked Samson with his arms crossed.

"Taste them and you'll find out." grinned Kurumu.

"But Samson gets the first taste." informed Kurumu. Moving around Moka, Samson took a cookie and slowly popped it into his mouth. He chewed and then smiled.

"Hey, these are great!" complimented Samson before he put the rest of the cookie in his mouth. He then started to eat a few more with gust now that his sugar beast has become unleashed.

"Oh, thank you!" purred Kurumu. She then remembered something.

"Samson? You're a Gargoyle aren't you?" asked the succubus. before Samson gulped and choked on an unfinished cookie.

"W-what do you mean?" stuttered Moka while Samson hit his chest to unchoke himself.

"Ain't that against the rules or something?" asked Moka.

"Like I care." snorted Kurumu before turning to Samson, who coughed up the cookie from his throat.

Samson took a deep breath in relief before he looked around to make sure nobody else was there to listen.

"Yes I am…." Answered Samson. He didn't tell Kurumu he was Half human as well just in case.

"That would explain why I didn't recognize him." said Kurumu thoughtfully.

"I thought the same thing." added Moka.

"But please keep this a secret." begged Moka.

Samson then said, " I don't think the monster world is ready for the return of my people just yet. That's why we need you to keep this a secret."

"Oh, I will." said Kurumu as she hugged Samson.

"I'm glad Samson decided to share his secret with me." admitted Kurumu.

' _well not all of it….but still.'_ Thought Samson.

"I'm also curious about your plan, though." said Samson. The thought had been bugging him for a while.

"Why did you try to create a harem?" asked Samson.

"Oh, well, my race is dying out, you see." explained Kurumu.

"So, it's become the duty of each succubus to find a Destined One so we can repopulate. I just tried to use my Charm ability to look for him." added Kurumu before she tightened the hug.

"And I found him!" admitted Kurumu.

"Say what!?" exclaimed Samson in shock. Then he remembered what the Succubus said to him last night and he blushed a little.

"That's right, honey! You're my Hunky Destined One!" exclaimed Kurumu.

"He can't be!" cried Moka, grabbing Samson's free arm.

"He is so!" frowned Kurumu as she pulled Samson back by his torso.

"We're meant to be!" added Kurumu. Samson was starting to get a headache and this time sorcery isn't causing it. What had he gotten himself into now?

"No, he's mine!" shouted Moka before she lunged forward and bit his neck.

CHU!

"JALEPEÑA!" exclaimed Samson.

* * *

 **At night in a town outside the tunnel where the entrance to Youkai Academy is located….**

A blue Gargoyle beast sniffed the road trying to find the scent of his master. Bronx Jr. Whined before he found the scent and barked at the tunnel. After a moment of hesitation, the mastiff sized Gargoyle beast ran through the tunnel and into the barrier.

* * *

 **Phew! I am done! Again sorry for the late update, I just got out of writers block and this was possible thanks to my Girlfriend encouraging me to try and it worked. Believe it or not I finished this chapter in two days. A new record for me I guess. Also I would like to thank those readers who complimented my story and begged me to update it, thanks guys! Next, like in the Avengers of Fairy Tail, I am looking for someone to help draw some of the fights from this fic and the cover as well. If you want to contact me about either story art if your interested then PM me or send me a message on my Deviantart account which is KaijuPaladin of course. KaijuPaladin out.**

 **Next time: Samson, Gargoyle Beast, the witch and her wardrobe.**

 **Bronx Jr found his way into Youkai on a mission to reunite with Samson. Samson now has to deal with a small witch and the strict student council. Will life ever do him a favor?!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gargoyle X Vampire**

 **Greetings Kaiju readers! KaiPal here, Well I decided to write another chapter after a few months since I posted my last one, with good results I see. Again I would like to credit my beautiful yet supportive exgirlfriend, who once again inspired me to continue writing and plow through any writers block I have! Now for the Answers…**

 **Angel: Hopefully this chapter and later ones answer your questions.**

 **Dino Hero: Like I would spoil the fun my friend, Naughty you. And maybe, that's for me to plan and for you to enjoy.**

 **The Question: Perhaps, I will consider it.**

 **The writing warrior: Thank you, I couldn't resist. And yes, I will explain that and the origin of Samson's scar in a later chapter.**

 **Killer Croc: Yes.**

 **Kaiju Avenger: Senior is at home with the clan of course, silly boy. Bronx can't fly. And yes I hope it will.**

 **Now…On with the Show!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Samson, Gargoyle Beast, the witch and her wardrobe.**

* * *

 **Fonts for characters:**

 **Bold: Samson, monster (depends), and Gargoyle speech**

 _Italics: Thoughts._

Underlined: Spells. And for things written as well.

Normal: Mostly everyone in human and monster form

* * *

" **One thousand years ago, superstition and the sword ruled. It was an age of darkness. It was a world of fear. It was the age of Gargoyles. Stone by day, warriors by night. We were betrayed by the humans we have sworn to protect, frozen in stone by a magic spell for a thousand years. Now here in Manhattan, the spell is broken AND WE LIVE AGAIN! We are defenders of the night we are GARGOYLES!"** –Goliath.

* * *

 **(Samson's dorm room)**

Samson was at his desk in his dorm room shirtless, writing a letter for his Sister Angela. This one would be a different letter from what he would be sending to his parents.

The problem was that he wasn't sure what to write about and there was a lot to write about. After all, it wasn't everyday a kid who is half human and half Gargoyle ended up in a school of monsters and finds out that Gargoyles were supposed to be extinct. Tapping his pencil on his desk, he then started to write.

Dear Angela.

I know that I should have written earlier but exams and fights with an Orc and the Pack delayed me a little. A lot of stuff has been going on here. I've made some pretty good friends. They may be monsters, but they are good people. Their names are Moka Akashiya and Kurumu Kurono. Let's just say life is sometimes fun or embarrassing with them around. It's been interesting to say the least but I'm dealing with it like a Gargoyle. You'll be proud of me, Angie. Oh, and tell Alex I said hi. Hope you're both doing OK. Scratch Bronx and Bronx Jr behind the ears for me!

From: Samson Nightstone

Samson stretched and tapped his pencil against his chin. ' _One down….Now for Uncle Xanatos letter….'_ Samson then started on another letter

Uncle Xanatos,

I hope you and Fox are doing well, and I bet Puck is training Alex a lot lately. But I have some concerns, as you know my school isn't for normal people, instead it's for monsters. The real problem however is that the pack found me and nearly killed me. I need you and Fox to use your resources and connections to find out how they discovered my location. I really need to know what is on the horizon, that's why I am asking for your help. Say hi to Alex for me and don't tell him anything yet.

Samson

"OK, now how am I gonna get these letters delivered?" asked Samson rhetorically.

* * *

 **(The Academy Forest, Morning)**

A new day had arrived at Youkai Academy and Samson was just heading downstairs. He could see some of his dorm mates just waking up and some of them had accidentally assumed their true forms. One had a Boar's head while another had an elongated neck. Shaking his head with a small smile, Samson headed for the exit. He was thankful that his dorm room had a shower. He walked out of the dorm building and took in his surroundings.

"Still feels like I'm in the middle of a horror movie set." commented Samson before he chuckled, expecting a monster to jump out from the bushes and attack. Well, one monster particularly. Moka would definitely show up and give her one of her good morning kisses/bites. He'd seen vampire movies from the movie theater attic and the T.V at home, and Moka does not resemble the vampires in them. He's starting to hate horror films because they don't have useful information on the monsters they showed, then again Gargoyle movies aren't any different either. To Samson, she just looked like a hot and average girl with that girl-next-door charm. Kurumu, of course, would throw herself at him and suffocate him with her breasts. That would be a pervert's dream to die like that, but for Samson, it's the most embarrassing way to die. Shaking his head, Samson continued on his way to school. To most people who'd heard the rumors, Samson was in truth an American monster that resembles a cross between a Dragon, a demon, and a Bat. They didn't know the Truth and it would stay that way. Only Moka and Kurumu knew and Samson trusted them. Samson walked through the gate, only to have Moka suddenly appear at his side.

"And a good morning to you, Moka!" greeted Samson with a smile showing his canines a little.

"Good morning, Samson. May I…?" asked Moka before Samson interrupted.

"Did you skip breakfast again?" asked Samson with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. Moka pouted before she crossed her arms.

"No, I didn't." answered Moka sadly.

"That's good, otherwise-" began the Gargoyle before he was glomped from behind. The softness pressing against him gave away his attacker's identity.

"Hi, Kurumu." greeted Samson before he turned his head to the succubus.

"Hello, sweetie. So, about my offer…" purred Kurumu.

"No, I don't want to get married and I don't want to go to your room." Samson deadpanned.

"Phooey." pouted Kurumu, reluctantly detaching herself from Samson's back and walking in stride with Moka and Samson.

"I'll get you eventually though. You can't fight fate." said Kurumu.

"Not the first time I tried…" Stated Samson while blushing.

"I think they're posting the midterm results today." informed Moka, making conversation.

"How do you think you did?" asked Moka.

"Don't remind me." grimaced Kurumu.

"I'm pretty sure I have at least have a decent number." Added Samson before he put a reassuring hand on Kurumu's shoulder. He had studied of course, and thanks to the Griff's ring, it gave him an ability so that he could remember the used knowledge he obtained. That and he has a good memory when it's important.

"Well, I hope I do well. Do you want to go with me to see the scores later during lunch, Samson?" asked Moka.

"Uh…sure…It's fine with me." nodded Samson before he turned to Kurumu.

"You want to come with us, Kurumu? I don't want you to be left out." asked Samson. Moka gritted her teeth in anger while Kurumu blushed before answering.

"Of course I'm going with you!" answered Kurumu quickly. She instantly latched onto the Hybrid's arm, practically laying claim on him.

"I invited Samson, not you!" huffed Moka as she grabbed the Gargoyle's remaining arm.

"He's the one who invited me, and I'm not leaving my Destined One alone with you. You'd probably drain him dry at the first chance!" snapped Kurumu.

"I would not!" retorted Moka.

"Can we just go please? And talk about something besides me?" groaned Samson. This was getting to be the usual morning for him.

* * *

 **(Youkai Academy Hallway)**

Samson, Kurumu and Moka stood among the students looking at the midterm results that were posted on the wall. Samson was trying to look for his score. He hoped he did well. He didn't want to fail but he wasn't the best student. The only reason he could do his homework was because of his will to do better. He's really glad that Puck gave him lessons with potions that h gave helped him with his chemistry, because chemistry was normally his worst subject.

"I'm number 13! Yay! I knew that extra studying paid off!" cried Moka.

"Congratulations Moka." chuckled Samson as he approached Moka before he turned to see where he had ended up. It took him a while to recognize his name in Japanese figures, but he found it.

"Hell yeah! Lucky number seven." cried Samson as he fist pumped. A large grin of happiness present on his face.

"You're even smarter than me." said Moka encouragingly.

200?!" screeched Kurumu from where she was looking at her test scored.

"Awwwww!" cried Kurumu.

"I guess Kurumu didn't do so well." chuckled Samson.

"I suppose not." said Moka before she sweat dropped. As they were talking, a younger girl made her way up to the test score board. She was in a brown uniform and had a small cape on her shoulders with a witch's hat on her head. Her hair was dark brown and reached down on her chin. She seemed a little nervous, but still she looked at the board.

"Yukari Sendou…number 1! Great!" smiled Yukari

"Well, well, looks like you got the top score again. Looks like you really did deserve to skip grades." said an unfamiliar voice from behind Yukari. Samson gritted his teeth and clenched his fists at those words.

The girl, Yukari, turned around. In front of her was a teenage boy who was in the Youkai Academy uniform. He was missing the jacket and tie though. His skin was dark, as if it was tanned, and his eyes were slightly sunken in while his hair was almost white. His two cronies were pale and had sunken eyes with greasy hair. The one on the left has red hair, and the one on the right has lavender hair. The leader also had an armband on that designated him as a class representative AKA Cardin Winchester. Samson could smell sleaze ball and jerk off of the teen, and he didn't like it.

"Don't get a swelled head though. To me, you're just a little brat who is still stuck to mommy and daddy." hissed the Cardin. Yukari frowned. Before she could say anything, the class rep swatted her head.

"What is with your uniform anyway? I hate people who stick out!" growled Cardin. That was the last straw for Samson.

"Hey! Get away from her!" threatened Samson before he stepped toward Tadashi and Yukari blinked at the boy who came in her defense, he looked like a rebel with tanned skin that hinted of his mother's Latina and African American background. His teeth were grit and his sharp canines were visible.

"Stay out of this, Gaijin. It's none of your business." hissed the blue haired crony, also known as Sky. His partner Dove nodded in agreement.

"When someone's in trouble, I make it my business." replied Samson. Samson's eyes glowed white again, his arms turned red, and his Talons formed

"You know what she is? A filthy little witch!" hissed the lavender-haired crony, also known as Dove. Samson glanced at Yukari and shrugged.

"So? I got have a sister who is a witch, a cousin who is a sorcerer, a god as a mentor, my best friend is a dragon, and a king as my godfather. What's the big deal? You racist or something?" asked Samson angrily. Cardin growled and the two other boys stood behind him.

"Look like we need to show you your place." Hissed Cardin. Samson growled and cracked his knuckles and got into a stance ready to brawl.

"Samson!" Moka called and Cardin, Dove, and Sky blinked when they saw the famous Moka Akashiya run up to the 'Gaijin'.

"What's going on?" asked Moka, taking in the scene.

"Just business as usual. I was just about to show these guys how to get some manners." Answered Samson with his arms crossed.

"Well, let us in on it." said Kurumu, holding his arm. The racist trio's eyes narrowed. Even if they could beat up the 'Gaijin', he could get in trouble for beating on the Academy's most popular girls.

"Let's go. It reeks." insulted Cardin to his cronies before they walked away. Samson watched them go, growling in annoyance before roaring at them, causing them to scamper away faster. Once they were far enough, he turned to see the younger girl.

"Are you okay?" asked the gargoyle before he uncrossed his arms which were now back to normal.

"Is it true?" asked Yukari.

"What is?" asked Samson with a raised eyebrow, confused.

"That your sister a witch?" asked Yukari.

"She actually prefers the term sorceress, but she is pretty much a sorceress in training." answered Samson. The small high-schooler broke out in a smile. Dashing up to Samson, she became a flurry of questions and words.

"What kind of magic does she use? Is she very good? How old is she? Think I can meet her?" asked Yukari quickly

"Woah, woah. Slow down there. Her name's Angela and she's able to use some Hexes, and ancient arcane knowledge, and a few other spells I forgot. She's pretty darn good at it since she's been practicing for a while. She's two to three years older than me _'biologically'_ , and for the last question, maybe during semester breaks." answered Samson before Yukari gasped in delight.

"Wow! That's so cool! Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Yukari Sendou. It's nice to meet you!" introduced Yukari.

"Nice to meet you too. My name's Samson Nightstone. These are my friends Moka Akashiya and Kurumu Kuruno." introduced Samson, waving to the specific people.

"I've heard of all of you. Two of the prettiest girls in the school and the American monster who doesn't belong to any known kind and is mistaken for an demon. To think I could meet you of all people!" complimented Yukari.

"Well, I know we're just that popular." smirked Kurumu as she ran her fingers proudly through her hair.

"I only meant Samson but Moka is my Hero." frowned Yukari. Kurumu face faulted while Moka sweat dropped.

"Oh. I'm flattered. Say, how about we take these introductions to somewhere else? Say, a table or something?" asked Samson.

"Okay!" smiled Yukari. She grabbed Moka's hand and beamed brightly. Before hopping onto her back and started fondling her…. (cough cough)…assets.

* * *

 **(The Academy Cafeteria)**

In the cafeteria, Samson, Kurumu, and Moka learnt quite a lot about Yukari.

"So, you're a genius, huh?" asked Samson amazed. The boy had eaten his lunch quick, however due to his metabolism he was eating a bag of chocolate chip cookies happily.

"Sure am! The smartest girl in this school!" gloated Yukari.

 _'I wonder what would happen if she met Xanatos, Thailog, or Lex.'_ Thought Samson, mentally chuckling with the thought of Yukari meeting Lexington.

"Well, it must be lonely without kids your own age here." noted Samson before eating another cookie.

"It is. Especially if you're a witch." frowned Yukari sadly.

"What's wrong with that?" asked Samson. The Gargoyle offered the witch a cookie, which she accepted gratefully.

"You wouldn't understand." replied Yukari.

"I met a few people who are sad because of their species, so you can tell me." answered Samson, remembering the three Aztec Gargoyles who are the last of their clan alive, not counting his family. Nokkar, the alien who lives on Easter Island. And Puck who lives in the human realm rarely going home to his family, due to his banishment.

"Well, it's because…" began Yukari but hastily changed the subject. She eyed the cross on Samson's necklace and pointed at it quickly.

"Hey, what's that?" asked Yukari. Samson looked down at the Cross and shrugged.

" I don't really know myself, my friend Puck gave it to me. Said something about involving King Arthur." Replied the Gargoyle. Moka and Kurumu sat a bit farther away. The witch tried to grab the artifact but Samson tried to pry her away with a smile on his face.

"That girl is gonna be trouble," muttered Kurumu.

"What makes you say that?" asked Moka before the Vampire was hugged from behind and groped by the small witch. Samson blushed atomic red and covered his face.

"Wow Moka, You are huge!" Stated Yukari with a lecherous grin.

"Hey…Yukari why don't you…ngh!" Samson was cut off by a pan hitting his head. Yukari gave Samson a bored look.

"I appreciate you saving me Samson, but Moka is mine. I consider you my rival!" sneered the young witch.

Samson recovered from the attack and rubbed his sore head with a confused and irritated look in his eyes. " What the Hell!" he then calmed down slightly and drank his water to help relax.

"I'm going to be Moka's girlfriend!" Yukari proclaimed, drawing attention from the other students present and making Samson do a spit-take, unintentionally at Moka. Luckily, Moka ducked the water with a feared expression on her face, unnoticed by anyone. The young witch kept groping Moka

"What!?" exclaimed Samson.

"What!?" shouted both Moka and Kurumu in shock.

"Oh, we'll be so perfect together, you'll see. I've fallen in love with you!" confessed Yukari. Moka sweat dropped at this and looked at Samson and Kurumu for help.

"Look Yukari, You can't just…!" Samson started before another pan fell from the sky and hit him again

"…Say these things …!" **CLANG!**

"….Because you are a…!" **CRASH!**

"…LITTLE GIRL!" **GOOOONG!**

"STOP DOING THAT!" Shouted Samson, who had four massive pans on his head.

The witch laughed before running away as fast as she could.

It wasn't to be the last of Yukari Sendou that Samson, Kurumu, and Moka would see. Wherever they went, Yukari was always there. She would grip Moka's arm and chatter with her over anything and everything. She would even cling to Moka's back and get lifts, while groping her breasts. She also chatted with Samson and wanted to know everything about his 'true form'. Where it came from, what it was called and what it could do. She had tried to look him up in the books she brought from home, but the only thing that matched was a Gargoyle, but the little witch brushed the idea off believing Gargoyles extinct.

"It's a secret. I can't tell you." Sighed Samson after the latest round of questions. He, Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari were all heading down the halls.

"That's what you said last time. Why can't you tell me?" asked Yukari with a pout.

"Because it's against the rules." Answered Samson. "and the last thing I need is people spreading gossip about me. It's already as bad as it is."

"But I told you I was a witch! You could tell me what you are!" pleaded Yukari.

"I said it's a secret." answered Samson firmly. "And you told me you were a witch, I didn't ask or pry did I?"

"It has something to do with your Cross, doesn't it?" asked Yukari as she reaches for Samson's necklace.

"Don't touch that! It was a gift from my mentor!" cried Samson as he backed away.

"But-!" started Yukari trying to argue.

"He said no! Now leave us alone!" huffed Kurumu, getting tired of the little kid hounding her Destined One.

"Yeah!" piped up Moka.

"I wasn't doing it for you." Kurumu stated. Moka frowned at this.

"You can't make me!" frowned Yukari.

"Watch me!" growled Kurumu as she stomped towards Yukari to teach her a lesson. The small witch in question reached behind her back and pulled out a pink wand that had a heart on the top with a blue crystal in the center.

"Hah!" cried Yukari as a burst of light came from the wand. For a few seconds, nothing seemed to happen before a large pail dropped from out of nowhere and hit Kurumu on the head. The succubus went down in a heap with the pail vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"Oooooooog." groaned Kurumu.

Samson winced remembering how hard the pans hurt. The Gargoyle walked over to the succubus, " are you okay, Kurumu?" Asked Samson

Unnoticed by them, Moka was gritting her teeth in jealousy due to the affection that Samson is giving Kurumu.

"Ha ha ha! I showed you!" laughed Yukari as she skipped on the spot. Samson helped the groaning succubus back to her feet.

"Kurumu, You need to be more careful. Who knows what could have happened." Stated Samson with genuine concern. Kurumu groaned before speaking.

"Ow, my head. Darn brat." muttered Kurumu.

Samson growled and he stomped over to the laughing witch and took away her wand and grabbed her by the back of her uniform.

"Hey! Give that back! And put me down!" demanded Yukari.

"My Mother always said you should use your gifts responsibly. That wasn't a responsible use of your gift." explained Samson.

"But she's trying to take Moka away from me! I have to protect her!" Yukari reasoned.

Samson looked at the young girl, "Did you ask Moka that? Are you acting on her best interests or yours? Think about it for a while." The hybrid returned the wand to its rightful owner and put Yukari down.

"Apologize to Kurumu, what you did with your magic wasn't very nice." Demanded Samson

"I thought you were different." mumbled Yukari with her head down.

"Que?" asked Samson confused.

"I hate you!" shouted Yukari before she waved her wand and this time another pail came above Samson. Going with his instincts, the hybrid sidestepped, allowing the falling bucket to miss him by a few inches. Yukari then ran off in the opposite direction.

"What is her deal?" growled Samson with his arms crossed.

* * *

 **In an Empty Academy Classroom...**

"Border beings?" repeated Samson.

"Witches are considered outcasts since they are neither human nor monster. In fact, Yukari's being harassed by her classmates because of that. It's worse because she's a lot smarter than them and she's only 11." informed Kurumu.

"So…that's what she meant." mumbled Samson, remembering what Yukari had said about them being outcasts. She must have meant since he was a foreigner, he knew what it meant to be outside the group in that case. Not to mention that she thought that his gargoyle form is a monster mistaken for a demon, like how witches are sometimes mistaken for humans and that he too is a Hybrid.

"She sometimes plays pranks to get back at her classmates." added Kurumu.

"Must be lonely." stated Moka, understanding how it felt to be an outcast herself.

"Trust me I know what being lonely is like, Moka. That still doesn't justify her actions." Samson then sighed and his expression softened. "…..still….when I was in her shoes I wanted friends desperately and wanted some form of recognition…I'm going to find her."

Samson heard some barking outside and his eyebrow twitched. _'That can't be Bronx…..can it?'_

The gargoyle looked out the window and saw a Familiar blue shape running around the school and sniffing the ground. _'oh…crap!'_

"Do any of you guys hear something?" asked Kurumu

Moka put a finger to her chin while listening. "it sounds like a dog."

Samson sweat dropped and turned to his female companions nervously. "That's ridiculous. No dog here. Excuse me!"

Samson bolted out of the empty classroom as fast as his legs could take him while passing Yukari, who was holding a voodoo doll intended for Samson. The little witch stood there confused but instead shrugged and put the doll away since Samson wasn't near Moka now.

* * *

 **Outside….**

Samson was flying through the trees, looking for his Gargoyle Beast.

Bronx Jr sniffed the air and barked excitedly at Samson while running in circles. Samson landed in front of Bronx to pet him before he was tackled by the blue beast. Next thing he knew, he was getting licked by Bronx.

Samson chuckled and scratched him behind the ears. " I missed you too, you little trouble maker." Samson then noticed a collar around his pets neck with a metal device attached and an Aztec pendant as well. "Seems like our Amazonian relatives gave you a gift so that you can remain in the sun. But what's this?" The Gargoyle grabbed the device, inspected it for a while before putting it away. "How you got here is the mystery….anyways let's go find a spot for you away from campus." Samson grinned before walking off to the lake with Bronx.

Samson looked around before seeing the same three teens from earlier dragging Yukari by her wrist into the forest. His eyes glowed white and he growled along with Bronx as they ran to follow them.

Moka and Kurumu were walking out of the school, talking about Samson's sudden exit.

Moka then said, "I wonder if it has anything to do with the Barking we heard outside. He did act weird after hearing us mention it."

"Maybe, but right now we should focus on finding Yukari and teaching her a lesson." Said Kurumu with a shrug.

They soon heard Yukari cry for help and saw her being dragged away before disappearing into the thick fog. The two girls looked at each other before running after them. After a few minutes they couldn't find her.

"Tch! The trees are too thick and the fog is getting worse! I hope the brat shows some gratitude after this." Kurumu ranted.

Moka was about to respond when she heard barking and footsteps coming closer and Samson appeared from the fog with a strange blue creature. "I swear they came through here…Hey girls!..." he then tried to stand in front of Bronx to hide him from view but to no avail.

Kurumu was the first to find her voice. "What kind of Puppy is that!" she then ran to Bronx and started to scratch him behind the ear. "he is adorable!"

Samson sweat dropped. "cute isn't what I have heard in a while about Bronx."

Moka looked at Samson and walked closer to him and Bronx who was on his stomach, enjoying a belly rub from the succubus. "Samson, what is this?"

Samson smiled a little and scratched the back of his head, "Bronx is a Gargoyle Beast. A distant species related to Gargoyles that can't fly. And he has been my friend through many dangers."

Moka smiled and kneeled down to see Bronx stand up as he padded over to the pinkette. He sniffed her a little before licking her face happily. The vampire giggled and pet the creature. Her rosary's jewel glowed faintly and it formed an eye that seemed to focus on the creature curiously.

Yukari's cries of protest were soon heard by the group and Samson grit his teeth. "I can't see her or figure out where the sound is coming from."

"This Damn fog is the problem!" shouted Kurumu.

The three teens were about to brainstorm before being interrupted by Bronx sniffing the ground and growling. Samson kneeled next to Bronx and asked, "What is it boy? Did you find her?"

Bronx growled and barked in response. "Go get them!" ordered Samson. Bronx immediately barked loudly and started running through the fog and the trees after the scent with Samson, Moka, and Kurumu following in hot pursuit.

* * *

 **At the academy lake…..**

"Ow!" cried Yukari as she was thrown against a tree.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for this." hissed Cardin as he cracked his knuckles.

"A little freak like you has no place here!" insulted Cardin. Before Yukari's terrified eyes, the three boys revealed their true forms and grew scales as their faces became reptile-like. Their hands turned to claws while their eyes turned yellow and slitted. Yukari recognized what these three were. They were Lizardmen!

"Now what do we do to you?" growled Cardin.

"Back off!" cried Yukari as she drew her wand. Before she could complete her spell, the Class rep grabbed the wand and chomped the top off.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I break your little toy? Whoops! Now where were we?" laughed Cardin.

"Hey boss! Let's eat her!" hissed Dove.

"Good idea. I'll bite her head off! Bet her brains alone will be filling!" laughed Cardin before he leapt forward with his jaws wide open. Yukari could see every single one of his sharp teeth and the back of his throat. Yukari couldn't hold back and she screamed in terror.

"ROOOOAAAAAAARRR!" a beastly roar bellowed. The Class Rep was suddenly tackled by a Blue beast the size of a Mastiff. The two rolled around before Bronx leaped away and landed in front Yukari protectively. He growled and bared his sharp white fangs at the three monsters.

"What the hell is that?" growled the Class rep in irritation as he tried to stand again.

"My Dog." Said Samson before he punched a Lizardman in the jaw. He too landed in front of Yukari protectively. He had his gargoyle legs, and arms now and his face looked gargoyle like as well.

"Yukari!" cried Moka, appearing on the scene with Kurumu behind her.

"Moka? Kurumu? Where's Samson?" gasped Yukari. The figure release a growl before his face returned into the form of Samson. He had a solid glare trained on the three Lizardmen who looked ready to kill.

"Get out of our way!" growled Sky at the group of two girls and one boy who were defending the little witch who so richly deserved punishment by him.

"Fat chance. I'm not going to let some punks beat up a young girl, even if she's a witch. I will protect the innocent and punish the evil, as long as my heart beats." growled Samson.

"Samson?" asked Yukari with some surprise. He was coming to her defense even after all the things she had done? Even after how he had scolded her at school?

"And what do you think you can do about it?" hissed Dove.

"My friends and I are gonna teach you, your place" was Samson's response while he cracked his knuckles.

Moka ran to Samson along with Kurumu, the four were ready to fight these punks. Samson merely reached over and pulled Moka's rosary off. Kurumu's wings and nails emerged. While Samson transformed.

Samson emerged from his stone shell and roared menacingly with his tail lashing around dangerously.

Yukari gazed at inner Moka and Samson in shock, _'is this their true forms? The Vampire and a…Gargoyle?!'_

Inner Moka narrowed her eyes at Samson and Bronx Jr, who stood next to Yukari.

"Nightstone, I believe an explanation is in order later." Stated Inner Moka.

" **Don't worry, I will explain more about Bronx after I pound these jerks into the ground for picking on a little girl!"** was Samson's reply before he roared and lunged at Dove who was unfortunate to be his target of his anger.

Moka was glaring at Cardin who was flicking his long forked tongue out menacingly. He hissed and lunged at her with claws extended, Bronx barked and rushed to Moka's aid despite the fact that she wouldn't have needed it. The Gargoyle Beast sunk his teeth into the Lizardman's tail and pulled while growling. "Damn mutt! Let go of me!"

Bronx was slashed on the back by the angry monster and he was kicked away into a tree. **"Bronx!"** shouted Samson in alarm

Poor Bronx whined and struggled to stand when the Class Rep turned away from Moka to hurt the poor Gargoyle Beast more. Yukari ran to Bronx and stood in front of him protectively. "Leave him alone! It's me you want right?! Just leave the poor thing alone!"

"Awww the little witch wants to save the ugly dog!" sneered Cardin.

Moka who was shocked at Bronx defending her and getting injured as a result soon came to her senses and her glare at the class rep intensified. She was irritated at the Lizardman before, but now she was pissed!

Kurumu and Moka had a very easy time taking out Sky. Kurumu would fly up high and distract the remaining lizard man by starting to attack him, and then Moka would deliver a big kick to his torso.

Samson grabbed his opponent and delivered a powerful punch to his gut, knocking him out. The gargoyle growled and tossed the unconscious monster away. Before stomping towards the Cardin angrily for hurting his dog.

After two of the three lizard men were taken out, Cardin was trying to figure out how his team had been taken out so easily.

"She's so quick and he is a powerhouse. How could they take out all of my team." asked the class president in a scared tone

"You only attack the weak by ganging up on them and then try to hurt an innocent creature You should know your place." said Moka. She then kicked the class president in the mouth so hard that Moka broke a lot of Cardin's teeth, and sent him flying into the lake. Samson grabbed the Dove and Sky by their uniforms as they regained consciousness.

A bat few by and said, "this fight only took eighty five seconds. WHEEEE!"

The Gargoyle raised a fist to punch them, **"Your boss hurt my dog. I should pound you two into a pulp! But I was raised better than you…."** Samson dropped them on the ground. **"grab the class rep and get out of my sight."**

The Lizardmen scrambled to their boss and ran away with their tails between their legs.

Samson ran to Bronx and pet him on the head to help calm him down. Yukari sat next to the Gargoyle Beast and looked at her hands. "why? Why did you come and save me?...especially after all of the mean things I did." Tears began to fall from her eyes.

" **I know what it's like to feel alone and isolated from everyone else. It's not a pretty feeling. That still doesn't mean you should lash out at people. Besides, I want to be your friend and be there for you. We all do."** Said Samson with a smile.

Bronx barked and licked Yukari's cheek, who giggled in response. **"Bronx too."** Laughed Samson. Kurumu pulled out some bandages and Gauze to help Bronx, so Samson walked over to Inner Moka who was watching Kurumu work on Bronx. "Your pet is very Loyal." Said Moka

Samson nodded and smiled, **"he wouldn't be a good pet if he wasn't."**

Moka crossed her arms and directed a glare at Samson, "What I want to know, is why he is here? I thought it was just you coming to Youkai from your clan."

" **to be quite honest with you, I don't know either. I didn't even know Bronx was here until earlier. Not that I'm complaining since he helped us find Yukari. It's a mystery I guess…"** was Samson's reply.

Inner Moka sighed in annoyance and rolled her eyes, "Honestly Nightstone, outside of a fight you can be dense sometimes."

" **Really? I have been told differently sometimes."** Retorted Samson with a grin. He held out his hand and inside was the Rosary. **"I believe this is yours."**

Inner Moka took the seal and turned around with Her back to him, "Perhaps your not as dense as you seem…."

* * *

A few days later, Kurumu and Moka were walking to their classroom talking to each other about Yukari.

"I heard that Yukari cleaned up her act and apologized to her entire class for the pranks she pulled. Her classmates each felt bad for making fun of her for being a witch and are slowly opening up to her." Said Kurumu.

"that's a relief. I feel so happy for her. Bronx is feeling better now, his wounds aren't as bad as they were before. Samson even talked to Ms. Nekomone and she got permission from the headmaster to keep Bronx on campus since there is no way for him to get home." Moka said with a chipper voice.

They arrived at the classroom and walked in to find Samson clinging to the ceiling with his claws to avoid Yukari and her attempts of hugging him. a bandaged Bronx was watching this scene while panting and wagging his tail. As if he was amused at these antics.

Samson climbed the ceiling and hid behind Bronx while sweat dropping. Only to have Yukari hug him anyways. Thanks to Bronx moving away.

"Bronx, you filthy traitor!" shouted Samson only to have Bronx bark in response.

'Yukari, what are you doing." asked Kurumu

"I've realized that since Samson fought to protect me even after how much I've tormented him, that I love him!" said Yukari

"What, you can't have Samson, he's mine!" shouted Kurumu. She then ran over and started hugging Samson.

"Gah!" shouted Samson in distress.

"Yukari, Kurumu. You can't have him." said Moka

"Huh, why not." asked Kurumu, and Yukari.

"BECAUSE HE'S MINE!" Moka then jumped up towards Samson

KAPUCHUUUUUUUUU!

" **Jalepeñaaaaaaa!"**

* * *

 **In Samson's room…**

The device that was on Bronx's collar earlier was beeping and flashing a blue light from the desk in Samson's room.

* * *

 **An airport in Kyoto….**

Two teens were walking through the crowd, one a boy and one a girl. The girl was looking around while sensing something that led them here. Her attire consisted of an orange tank top that exposed her smooth midriff, a black and blue snapback worn backwards, designer shades and two belts that wrapped around her waist. She had black hair with white streaks. Her eyes were amber. She then said, " **He** is here. I can sense **him** , Brother

The boy was taller than his sister and was built like a football player. His outfit consisted of a black hoodie, MMA gloves, Jordans, a black and red snapback, and torn jeans. His hair was white with blue streaks. The boys eyes were scarlet and he resembled Samson greatly. The boy cracked his knuckles as he grinned with dark glee, "Good. I wanted a good fight anyways. Father will be proud when we bring **him** back home."

"remember Brother, we cannot underestimate him. Remember you condition…." The girl said while looking at her 'twin'.

"Heh. I don't care. **Samson Nightstone** will feel his bones break and see me as I pound him into oblivion. Thailog wouldn't have sent us here otherwise."

The girl furrowed her eyebrows before resuming her search.

* * *

 **Somewhere in Tokyo…..**

A teen Samson's age wore a red hoodie and was walking around trying to follow the map he received from his grandfather. He was wearing red and black sunglasses. A blue backpack was on his back with a skateboard attached to it as well. "Aw Yeah! I'm coming for you big **S** my homeboi!...now if only I could figure out where you at…Aw Maaaan, I'm lost!" The boy shouted at the sky. his hood slipped revealing some of his hair, which was green and black.

"Hopefully the AmDrag can figure out where to go before I get as wrinkly as Foo dog." He said with a smirk after calming down.

* * *

 **Dun dun dun! Two teens are out to get Samson and A mysterious figure just came to Japan looking for "Big S" I wonder who that is. I apologize for the late update. I had a bad case of writers block and it prevented me from uploading a new chapter. I promise you all that I will try my hardest to update when I have the time. I hope you like this update and what will come soon. please favorite and review. i love seeing any commentary on my fanfics. anyways, Paladin Out!**


End file.
